30 Vicios
by Lovene
Summary: 30 Vicios, Shaoran y Sakura. Number fifteen, Obsesión.
1. Límites

**Para 30 Vicios. Number one, Límites :)**

* * *

**30 Vicios:**

**I, Límites.**

Era verano en Tomoeda, de hecho, el verano más caluroso que Tomoeda hubiera presenciado alguna vez. Las temperaturas estaban por las nubes de día, y de noche la cosa no cambiaba mucho. Ese era un gran problema para mí: el ventilador de mi habitación estaba roto y me cagaba de calor todas las noches. Esta vez no era la excepción. Me giré otra vez en la cama muy incómoda. A pesar de llevar un casi inexistente camisón -de tan corto que era, y transparente-, tener todas las ventanas abiertas y no tener ninguna sábana encima, me moría de calor. Miré el reloj, preguntándome cuántas horas más de eterno insomnio me faltaban para caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. 4:02.

Já, a este paso, Morfeo nunca vendría a buscarme. Molesta, no me encontraba dispuesta a permanecer acostada como una vaca toda la noche, por lo que me dispuse a buscar un vaso de agua bien helada a la cocina. Si eso lograba apaciguar mis calores, le rendiría tributo al H2O de por vida.

Recorrí el oscuro pasillo y bajé la escalera, ansiosa por darle un alivio a mi seca garganta. Pero, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi destino, una mano grande y fuerte jaló de mí hasta acorralarme contra la pared. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quién era. Mis latidos se aceleraron de la manera que lo hacían sólo si él estaba cerca, y mi cuerpo comenzó a experimentar un calor que nada tenía que ver con las elevadas temperaturas.

- Te he estado pensando toda la noche -me susurró al oído con esa voz que me enloquecía-, tanto que no me he podido dormir.

Tragué pesado mientras me besaba suavemente en la mandíbula, luego en el cuello, subiendo hasta llegar a mi oreja y morderla con sensualidad que logró estremecerme. A pesar de eso, intenté no emitir sonido. Sus manos traviesas me acariciaban con maestría, pero no podía permitir todo aquello.

- Sha-Shaoran... basta...-gemí al sentir el contacto de su mano con uno de mis pechos- s-sabes que... no debemos...

Reclamó mis labios, besándome con deseo ardiente. Tendría que estar loca para decir que no amaba eso, pero no podía dejar que aquello continuara. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de aferrarme a su espalda con necesidad, sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse ante mis caricias. Me besaba con intensidad, intentando hacerme olvidar que lo nuestro...

_Que lo nuestro era prohibido._

Deslizó una de sus manos desde mi vientre hasta llegar a la tela de la ropa interior. Acarició mi tersa piel con los dedos y no pude hacer más que aferrarme más a su espalda ante sus caricias íntimas. Pronto supe que estaría perdida si no lo detenía.

- N-no...

Con toda la voluntad que pude obtener -y la poca que me quedaba- lo miré a los ojos y sostuve sus manos con fuerza, impidiendo que me tocara.

- Sakura...

Sus orbes ámbar eran dos piscinas doradas de deseo, y estaba segura de que yo también tenía la misma expresión. Negue con la cabeza y él pudo entenderme a la perfección - Esto... esto no puede ser, Shaoran...

Se apoyó contra mi hombro y lo abracé - No entiendo por qué... por qué debemos ocultar todo esto como si fuera algo malo.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco.

Podía ver la impotencia en su rostro, y los ojos se me humedecieron al pensar que, por más que lo quisiera, por más que lo amara tan locamente, aquello no podía pasar. Estábamos destinados a amarnos en secreto, aunque eso tampoco era posible. Si continuábamos así, lo único que íbamos a lograr era lastimarnos más, y lastimar a la gente alrededor nuestro. Me besó en la frente cansinamente y luego sonrió tratando de disimular su tristeza. Shaoran no era el mismo desde hacía semanas, y yo sabía por qué. Ni si quiera yo era la misma.

- No quiero que llores, Sakura -me susurró- tú no tienes la culpa de nada -secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos-, yo la tengo.

Negué con la cabeza - No... eso no es verdad.

Me miró con esa expresión que tenía cada vez que hablábamos del tema. Me acarició suavemente la mejilla, para luego darme un corto beso y darse la media vuelta para volver a su habitación.

- Shaoran... -le dije antes de que abriera la puerta.

Me miró - ¿Sí?

- Te quiero -le respondí con mi mirada perdida en sus ojos y una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser feliz.

Suspiró mientras miraba hacia otro lado - Yo también.

Y ahí me quedé, en la oscuridad del pasillo observando su puerta cerrada, anhelando su calor. Lágrimas traviesas resbalaron por mis mejillas. A él no le gustaba verme llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca pensé que llegaría a amarlo de esa forma. Y mucho menos a él. _Mi hermanastro._ La boda con su prometida Meiling se acercaba, y nadie podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Ni siquiera Shaoran. Porque los deberes del Clan eran los deberes del Clan; por más que debiera casarse en un matrimonio arreglado por su familia, y sin amor.

Y en cuanto a mí, me sería difícil no traspasar los límites. Porque nuestro deseo era mayor que nosotros, y muchas veces, cuesta demasiado no ceder ante lo prohibido.

Límites.

Una palabra demasiado dolorosa como para recordarla. _Pero demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla._

* * *

**Un poco de dolor nunca viene mal (?). Encontré la lista de 30 vicios y me he decidido a empezar a subir xD. Aún no tengo hecho todos, pero estoy en el proceso. Que les haya gustado, y por favor, dejen reviews; así sé lo que opinan :). Ah, otra cosa: estoy escribiendo el capi 3 de Mala Racha, así que espero subir pronto!**

**Loveneeee!**


	2. Sumisión

**Para la lista de 30 Vicios. Number two, Sumisión.**

* * *

**30 Vicios:**

**II, Sumisión.**

Lavaba los platos con brusquedad y por un momento pensé que si seguía así, los iba a terminar rompiendo. Pero no me importó. Lo único que mis ojos verdes veían en la llana y suave superficie de porcelana era una cara. La cara de mi lindo noviecito, Shaoran Li. Espero que entiendan que estoy muy enfadada con él, tanto que lo he mandado a la calle. Oh sí, no iba a permitir que volviera a faltarme el respeto de esa forma. Y estaba muy enojada, como lo sigo estando ahora.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!. De sólo recordarlo me dan ganas de ahorcar ese lindo cuellito suyo. Todo ocurrió cuando fue a la casa de Eriol, diciéndome que se quedaría un rato con él y volvería más tarde. Se despidió de mí, y luego de eso, me dije que le daría una linda sorpresa preparando un pastel para cuando llegara. Debo admitir que la cocina no es uno de mis fuertes. De hecho, Shaoran es quien cocina porque sino, viviríamos llamando cada dos por tres a los bomberos y además, no comeríamos nada. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien, pero me esforzaría y le demostraría a mi lindo novio que yo sí podía preparar algo sin matarlo por intoxicación.

Busqué los ingredientes, y luego de casi una hora y media de intensa preparación, metí la torta en el horno. Sonreí satisfecha al imaginar cómo había quedado, mientras esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Shaoran. La torta estaría un rato en el horno, así que cerré un poco los ojos.

No contaba con que iba a quedarme dormida profundamente, por lo que, para cuando Shaoran llegó, la cocina era un desastre. Cegado por el humo y tosiendo al igual que yo, me preguntó:

- Sakura, ¿qué demonios pasó?

- Luego te explico -le dije mientras sacaba la bandeja del horno-, ¡necesito ayuda, abre las ventanas!

Después de más o menos quince minutos, todo estaba normal otra vez. Bueno, salvo el desastre, las manchas por toda la cocina y la deforme y nada apetitosa masa negra que ambos contemplábamos en silencio.

- Y eso era supuestamente un pastel... -me dijo.

Pude distinguir un poco de burla en su voz, lo que me molestó. ¡Lo había hecho con mucho esfuerzo como para que se anduviera burlando! - Sí, Shaoran. ¿Algún problema? -le contesté con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Ninguno en especial -me dijo mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa socarrona- ... salvo que...

Arqueé mis cejas, esperando su 'monumental' conclusión.

- No lo sé, necesito preguntarte... -un risa se le escapó y quise borrársela de la cara de un sartenazo- no se te dá muy bien la cocina, Sakura. Y lo sabes. Ya te he dicho que si quieres comer pastel o algo de eso me lo pidas.

Rodé los ojos - Oh, y es que tú eres tan experto en el área.

- No -convino-, pero... soy mejor que tú al menos...

Bufé.

- Bueno, creo que nadie puede ser peor que tú en esto ahora que lo pienso -comentó como hablando para sí.

Lo último que se escuchó de la boca de Shaoran Li fue esa frase, puesto que comenzé a lanzarle con lo primero que tenía a mano, es decir, el quemado intento de pastel. Chillé como suelo hacerlo cada vez que me fastidia. Y él sabe que ese es mi punto débil. Furibunda, le cerré la puerta en las narices, luego de escucharlo llamarme 'exagerada'.

¿¡Yo, exagerada!?. Eso debía ser una broma, porque yo no soy exagerada.

¿Qué?. ¿No me creen acaso?. ¡No lo soy!.

En fin, luego de recordar aquello bufé. No soy exagerada.

**&**

Mi novia es la exageración en persona. Se ha molestado conmigo y echado de la casa porque le dije que la cocina no era su fuerte. Bueno, en realidad me burlé. Pero no puedo evitarlo, me encanta picarla y ver las caras graciosas que hace. Eso sin contar que se ve muy bonita toda enojada. De todas furmas, bufé. No era para tanto. Llevando un paquete en mis manos -un pastel comprado, para que viera mis buenas intenciones- me dirigí a nuestra casa. Y es que, hacía casi seis meses que vivíamos juntos, y yo estaba muy feliz. Aunque había algo que no acababa de entender: ¿por qué Sakura tenía tanto carácter?. No era del tipo de chicas sumisas que hacen caso a todo lo que les digas, de eso estaba muy seguro. Es más, creo que ella es la única capaz de doblegarme de esa manera. Sonreí un poco ante eso. Quién lo creería: Shaoran Li, el gran Shaoran Li doblegado por una chica que apenas me llegaba hasta el cuello.

Abri la puerta con sigilo, esperando alguna clase de objeto contundente no identificado golpeando contra mi cabeza. Sí, y es que cuando Sakura se enojaba...

La encontré en la cocina lavando los platos y de espaldas a mí. Se la veía bastante brusca. Por un momento agradecí que los platos no tuvieran sentimientos, porque de la manera en que los lavaba, estaba seguro que llorarían. Deposité el paquete haciendo un poco de ruido al lado de ella. No levantó la vista y seguía con esa cara de molestia mientras continuaba en su tarea.

- Hola -la saludé.

- Hmp.

Reí - Oye, lamento lo de hace rato.

Me miró con desconfianza - ¿De verdad?

Asentí mientras la tomaba de la cintura acercándola a mí - De verdad.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosado, pero después frunció el ceño - Ahora por castigo por hacerte el gracioso, te quedas sin comer pastel.

- Puedo vivir con eso.

Me dió un golpecito en el brazo y luego me sonrió tímidamente - Tonto.

- Exagerada -le respondí antes de besarla.

No le escuché decirme nada ante eso último mientras me deleitaba con la suavidad de sus labios.

El hecho era que, sumisa o no, desastrosa en la cocina o no, era _mi Sakura_. Y dejaré que me doblegue todo lo que quiera hasta que se canse.

_Porque me encanta._

* * *

**No me convence, pero creo que ha quedado lindo igual xD. Já, Sakura piensa que no es exagerada. Muchos besos y dejen reviews, please!**

**Loveneeee!**


	3. Vergüenza

**Para la lista de 30 Vicios. Number three, Vergüenza :)**

* * *

**30 Vicios:**

**III, Vergüenza.**

No estaba precisamente contento de tener que salir con ella ese día, pero no me quedaba otra. Bueno, en realidad, sí que estaba contento de salir con ella, pero no pensaba admitírselo bajo ningún concepto. Me mantendría en mi postura sarcástica de siempre, arrogante y autosuficiente, ignorándola o burlándome de ella, en su defecto. Intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que esa niña no podía estar volviéndome loco.

- ¡Li, ven a ver! -le oí gritar emocionada desde el escaparate de alguna tienda. Suspiré, estaba tan emocionada como lo estaría una niña pequeña...

Bien, les contaré cómo llegamos a esto. Hace poco que me mudé al Japón y me inscribí en Seijo. He hecho amigos bastante rápido, a pesar de que no soy muy sociable. Uno de ellos es Eriol Hiragizawa. Un chico un poco -bastante- excéntrico, con quien comparto muchas cosas en común. El caso es que desde el primer maldito día que llegué, no le he quitado los ojos de encima a Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto. Una chica patosa, infantil, despistada e ingenua, que se me hacía irremediablemente encantadora por donde la viese. Y mi amigo, alias 'percepción', no ha demorado mucho en notarlo. Eriol parece tener la sobrenatural habilidad de leer a las personas, y yo no fui la excepción. Por más que me negara cuando me preguntaba si me gustaba Sakura, o intentara cubrir mis idiotas sentimientos con burlas y sarcasmos hacia ella, él parecía saber todo. Y su novia no se quedaba atrás. Porque sí, mi estimado compañero tenía novia: igual de excéntrica y perceptiva que él. Tomoyo Daidouji, amiga de la chica que me traía de la cabeza. Qué conveniente...

No sé cómo la han convencido los muy desgraciados, pero habíamos quedado en salir en una especie de 'cita doble', aunque Sakura no quiera verme ni pintado. Sí, no le caigo muy bien. Pero no la culpo. Aunque a veces me agarran esos lapsus en los que suelo ser amable y educado con ella y nos llevamos bien, por lo que no sabría definir lo que ella piensa de mí.

Bah, ni modo. Continuemos. Quedamos en salir los cuatro: Eriol y Tomoyo, y como Sakura no tenía novio y no había nadie que la acompañe, la han emparejado conmigo. Nos citamos en el centro comercial y curiosamente, ni mi amigo de gafas ni su loca novia estaban presentes. Sólo Sakura y yo. Después de algunos minutos de esperar, suena mi celular. Era Eriol. Supuestamente, había tenido unos pequeños 'inconvenientes', por lo que ninguno de los dos podía ir. Claro, y yo nací ayer. Aunque Sakura ha caído redonda en la mentira.

Y ahí estábamos: ella eufórica mirando todas las tiendas y yo caminando mientras me hago el desentendido, tratando de ignorar los frenéticos latidos de mi corazón cada vez que la observo. Suspiro.

Me dirijo hasta dicho escaparate y me encuentro con unos peluches enormes, que Sakura miraba como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del planeta.

- Mira, Li -me señaló un peluche de tamaño mediano con forma de gato amarillo con alas-, ¿no es mono?

- Monísimo -contesté sarcástico. O en un fingido sarcasmo, porque en realidad se me hacía de lo más tierna viendo esos tontos muñecos.

- Me lo voy a comprar -sentenció.

Luego, vi cómo sus orbes verdes se enfocaban en el precio -demasiado caro como para no quejarse- y suspiraba con decepción. - Vámonos. -me dijo.

- ¿No era que lo querías?

- Sí, pero... -desvió la vista y jugó con sus dedos- es demasiado caro. No puedo pagarlo. Anda, mejor vamos a...---

Pero yo ya estaba adentro de la tienda para cuando dijo eso.

No sé qué cursi impulso me había llevado puertas adentro, pero quería comprarle ese jodido peluche a Sakura.

- ¡Li! -se me acercó- ¿qué haces?

Rodé los ojos - Pues te voy a comprar el peluche, no.

- No tienes por qué...--

- No te quejes y déjame. -le respondí desviando la vista. Esperaba que no notara mi nerviosismo. Ni yo sé para qué demonios le voy a comprar un peluche cuando no soy nada de ella, y más cuando piensa que yo creo que es una patosa y un estorbo. Estoy jodido.

Unos minutos después, estábamos fuera del negocio. Sakura cargaba en sus brazos ese bicho horroroso que distaba mucho de parecerme tierno y sonreía radiantemente. Yo sólo me limitaba a no mirarla y caminar como siempre.

- Emm... Li, yo--

- ¿Qué problema tienes con decirme Shaoran? -le espeté con fastidio.

- Bueno, Shaoran, yo... -la miré. Tenía la cabeza gacha y las mejillas coloradas- gracias por comprarme esto...

Desvié la vista. ¿Por qué me tenía que dar las gracias?. Ya de por sí me pone nervioso...

- No hay de qué...

- Ha sido un gesto muy tierno de tu parte, ¿sabes? -dijo mirándome finalmente.

- Ya... -me concentré en las maravillas del suelo como último recurso. Espero que el sarcasmo se entienda- ¿no puedes simplemente... quedarte con ese bicho y callarte? -sentía que se me subían los colores al rostro. Carajo, quién me manda a ser tan tímido.

Le oí hacer una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. ¿Y ahora qué?

- Shaoran... -se acercó a mí mirándome con extrañeza- ... ¿estás sonrojado?

Me giré rápidamente - ¡No, claro que no!

Já, seguro. Tengo el rostro como una manzana y ella aprovechará para vengarse de todas mis burlas fastidiándome. Qué lindo cambio de roles.

Sonrió y miró al frente - ¿Sabes?, nunca creí que el gran Shaoran Li pudiera sonrojarse o hacer algo lindo por mí. Estás lleno de sorpresas.

Ese tono malvado que utilizaba me recordaba al mío. He creado un monstruo.

- Ya te he dicho que no estoy sonrojado. Ve a un jodido oculista...

- Como tú digas, Shaoran...

Qué sarcástica.

Y bueno, sarcástica y todo, no podía negar que estaba estúpidamente enamorado de ella.

_Sakura._

* * *

**Ay, Shaoran avergonzado. Já, lo amo. Uds no?. Otra cosa, esta lista de 30 vicios son 30 historias que no tienen nada que ver la una con la otra. Lo quería aclarar porque habían preguntado en el chap pasado. :)**

**PD: Voy a dejar una aclaración para los rr de los dos primeros chaps. Con respecto al primer vicio (Límites), el amor de Sakura y Shaoran es prohibido, porque Shaoran debe casarse con Meiling que vendría a ser su prometida, es decir, casarse en un matrimonio arreglado. Ya saben, por eso del Clan Li y los deberes del Clan y todo eso xD. Y no puede estar con Sakura, que es su hermanastra debido a esa razón y no puede hacer nada para impedir la boda con Mei porque es su obligación casarse y todo eso. No tiene nada que ver si son hermanastros o no. Quise poner eso de que eran hermanastros para darle un poco de drama (?) o porque no se me ocurría qué poner, en su defecto xD. Espero que se haya entendido (aunque lo dudo xD), y no pregunten de dónde salió la idea tan idiota del capítulo uno porque ni yo lo sé xD. Supongo que no dormir de noche me afecta a las neuronas (?).**

**En fin, si tienen dudas sobre los chapters no tengan problemas en preguntar y DEJEN REVIEWS! :D que me hacen feliz xD. Nos leemos en el prox vicio :).**

**Loveneeeee!**


	4. Labios

**Para la lista de 30 Vicios, number twenty-five, Labios :)**

**

* * *

**

**30 Vicios:**

**XXV, Labios.**

Comenzaba a hartarme de que nadie depositara un poco de confianza en mí. Todo comenzó un martes en el instituto. Era la hora del recreo y me encontraba con mi grupo de amigos de siempre: Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu y Eriol con su grupo, formado por Yamazaki y Li. Con estos últimos dos no me hablaba mucho -y menos con Li, luego les diré por qué-. Hablando sobre trivialidades, Chiharu recuerda el tan importante, colosal y majestuoso exámen de matemáticas. Que, precisamente, es la materia que más odio -y en la que peor me va-. Y que, precisamente, debíamos presentar mañana.

- Bueno, el tema no es tan difícil... pero será extenso -comentó Eriol. ¿Cómo podía estar tan confiado?. A estas alturas, y con sólo pensar en la blanca hoja de papel repleta de cálculos a resolver, me entraba la alergia.

Y miedo, mucho miedo.

- ¿Sabían que en la antiguedad, aquellos que no aprobaban los exámenes con notas sobresalientes eran quemados en las hogueras como las brujas?. Había un antiguo pueblo indio que...--

- Sí, sí, Yamazaki, deja de mentir -replicó Chiharu resignada. Nosotros también lo estábamos. Digo, no es como si ya nos creyéramos las mentiras de Yamazaki.

- ¿Cómo creés que te irá, Sakura? -me preguntó Naoko con una sonrisa.

Suspiré - No lo sé... supongo que...--

- Pues sacará cero, como es habitual.

La vena de mi frente se hinchó. ¡Maldito Li!. Siempre tenía que andar interrumpiéndome en los momentos de crisis. Porque sí, estaba atravesando una crisis: qué carajo iba a hacer mañana, ésa era la crisis.

- No, de hecho... ¡me irá muy bien, Li!

Una exclamación de sorpresa general se escuchó.

- Pero Sakura... ¿cómo harás para que no te pillen haciendo trampa? -inquirió Rika, preocupada.

Quise que me tragara la tierra. Y luego me pregunté, ¿qué clase de amigos tengo?.

_'Ésa es la confianza que tienen en tu intelecto, recuérdalo'_

- ¡No haré trampa! -exclamé con decisión-, aprobaré sin hacer trampa y todos deberán tragarse sus palabras -afirmé, dirigiendo mi mirada a Li con cara de 'Ya verás, idiota. ¡Morderás el polvo!'.

- ¡Eso es genial, Sakurita! -me animó Tomoyo. Oh, amiga, al fin alguien que me apoya- ¡está muy bien que tengas sueños, por más inalcanzables que sean!

Un tic apareció en mi ojo izquierdo. Realmente tenía que saberlo: ¿qué clase de amigos tengo?

Risas generales. Claro, rían; pero les quiero ver las caras cuando mañana haga el exámen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_'Aunque aún no sabes cómo lograrás eso'._

Exacto, aunque no lo sepa. Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, por Dios: malditamente optimista hasta el final.

- El día que tú apruebes un exámen, recuérdame besarte. -dijo Li con sorna.

¿Eh, había dicho algo de besarme?.

- Inténtalo y ya verás -le advertí con tono fúnebre. Mis compañeros sonreían.

- No, no creo que vaya a hacerlo. El día que tú apruebes algo, probablemente estaré borracho o drogado imaginándome cosas... -y el señorito seguía con su descarado aire de superioridad, su calma pese a mis miradas asesinas, ¡y su maldita cara tan bonita como siempre!

Je, no tomen en cuenta eso. No es como si realmente lo creyera apuesto. Ha sido un lapsus provocado por el estrés...

- Pues mañana aprobaré, estés drogado o no. Y morderás el polvo, Li.

- Seguro.

El día transcurrió con normalidad luego de eso. Tomoyo me acompañó hasta casa, y lo primero que hice fue rogar por ayuda divina. Ahora esto era personal: si no aprobaba con al menos un siete, soportaría las burlas de todos. Porque, sí, en el curso las novedades se difundían con mucha facilidad. Y el hecho de que Sakura, alias desastre-en-matemáticas-y-cualquier-cosa-que-tenga-un-número-en-el-medio Kinomoto, estuviera tan confiada y tan remotamente segura de que, en efecto, aprobaría el exámen, era algo muy trascendental. Imposible no ignorarlo. Y estaba Li, con su arrogancia, que se encargaría de ser en primero en molestar porque, curiosamente, ¡se sentaba atrás mío desde la primaria!. Ya podía ver la burla reflejada en la cara de todos, y mi rostro rojo de verguenza. No lo permitiría. Con mucha decisión, cogí todos los libros de matemática que encontré en la casa, lápiz, goma y muchas hojas.

Iba a aprobar, y sino que entregaran mi cuerpo a las aves carroñeras como castigo.

**&**

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que me senté?. Miré el reloj de pared. Eran las siete y media de la mañana. Faltaba tan poco para tener que entrar a ese aula, y yo no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, ni tampoco comido. Me había pasado todo el día -en el sentido total y completamente literal de la palabra- estudiando. Leyendo fórmulas, resolviendo ejercicios, aprendiendo de mis errores; una y otra vez. Hasta que al fin, y después de horas enteras, me pude dar el lujo de decir que entendía los tres temas correspondientes de la prueba.

Los entendía, y ni yo podía creerlo.

Pese a mi cansancio, mis ojeras, y el hecho de que me dolía la espalda y aún tenía puesto el uniforme del instituto, sonreí victoriosa. ¡Ya verían todos!. Mi fuerza de voluntad había sido más fuerte que mi odio a la materia, y me sentí orgullosa de mí misma. Me despedí de mi papá y mi hermano con un beso y corí apurada para llegar cuanto antes. Aunque no había dormido, se me olvidó la hora y salí tarde de casa como siempre. Cuando llegué a las puertas del instituto, tan grande e imponente, me dí ánimos preparándome para lo que se venía.

...

La profesora nos dió la hoja con ejercicios y sonreí satisfecha al ver que los números no bailoteaban en la página como siempre. Comenzé a resolverlos con extraña confianza y dejé que las fórmulas y procedimientos volvieran a mi cabeza. Como autómata, escribí y escribí -borrando de vez en cuando, por supuesto-, hasta que me encontré con una inusualmente prolija, legible y completa hoja en mis manos. Me levanté con confianza y sentí que la mitad de los ojos de la clase se posaban en mí. Y la expresión de incredulidad de la profesora al ver que por primera vez entregaba algo entendible y que estuviera completo -sí, suelo entregar las pruebas en blanco- era una gran alegría visual. Volví a mi asiento, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada autosuficiente a Li sentado detrás de mí, quien había terminado muchos minutos antes que yo.

Sep, porque Li era un maldito genio en matemáticas y no había exámen en el que no sacara diez. Pero no me importaba. Se tragaría sus burlas, y la idea de herir su orgullo y su tan evidentemente grande ego me ponía eufórica. Supuse de todas formas que las notas serían entregadas la clase siguiente -el jueves-, como siempre. Pero la profesora viendo que sobraba tiempo suficiente, se decidió por corregir los exámenes ahí mismo. Sonreí todavía más y Tomoyo me miró extrañada.

- A juzgar por tu expresión de felicidad, diría que te ha ido bien -apuntó mi compañera de banco.

Sonreí radiante - Estoy segura de que sí. ¡Ay -le dije con los ojos brillantes-, no puedo creer que he entendido algo por mí misma!

Curvó sus labios de esa manera maternal tan propia en ella - Me alegro por tí, Sakurita. Ya ves, con esfuerzo puedes lograr lo que sea.

...

Tenía un maldito tic en la pierna que no me permitía dejar de moverla. Quería morderme las uñas de las manos y de los pies, si era posible. Los nervios me tenían histérica -aunque tratara de aparentar un mínimo de normalidad-. Y es que, estaban dando los resultados, y todavía no decían mi nombre.

- Hamaguchi.

- Mitsuharu.

- Baisotei.

- Li.

Uno a uno, los aludidos se levantaban de sus asientos y agarraban la prueba, algunos con cara de alegría, y otros de decepción. Li, obviamente sacó diez. Aquello estaba ya de por sí establecido.

- Kinomoto.

Justo sonó el timbre del receso, por lo que todos empezaron a salir del aula, dejándome sola con la profesora, quien me observaba detenidamente a través de sus finas gafas.

- Debo decir, Kinomoto, que me he sorprendido mucho con el resultado de este exámen.

Me entregó la hoja.

Miraba sin poder creérmelo - ¿N-nueve...?

- Así es -creí por un momento verla sonreír, pero estaba demasiado anonadada-, y espero que tu promedio siga así.

Asentí con la cabeza vagamente mientras la profesora recogía sus cosas y se iba, observando la hoja aún. Nueve.

Dios Santo, y yo que pensé en un siete, como máximo. Una sonrisa boba y de auténtica alegría bailoteó en mis labios.

- ¡Sí! -chillé emocionada y me marché del salón con las pruebas contundentes de mi éxito en la mano.

Iba dando saltitos por el pasillo, cuando oigo una voz que me llama.

- Kinomoto.

Me giré y no pude hacer mucho más porque sentí la presión de unos labios contra los míos y el impacto de mi cuerpo contra los casilleros. Y no me digan que es Li el que me está besando porque me muero.

_'Bueno... es Li'_

¡Es Li!. Dios, esa colonia tan característica suya y su maldita boca sobre la mía lo delataban. No sé por qué, pero cerré los ojos ante el suave contacto. Profundizó el beso de una manera que no me dejó dudas de que el chico sí sabía lo que hacía. Y yo aún estaba demasiado extasiada en el baile de nuestras bocas como para saber por qué carajo nos estábamos besando en el medio del pasillo. Sus manos grandes sujetando mi cintura con fuerza, su cuerpo aprisionado contra el mío, mis dedos que se enredaban jugando con los cabellos chocolate de su nuca. Me estaba sintiendo incendiada, y eso no era bueno.

O quizás sí.

Nuestros rostros se separaron por falta de aire. Podía verlo respirar agitadamente y sentía su nariz rozándose con la mía. ¡Besaba demasiado bien!. Tanto, que hasta me he olvidado de lo malditamente mal que me cae y su afición por burlarse de mí.

- ¿Q-qué... qué ha sido eso? -oh, gracias por dignarse a emitir sonidos, cuerdas vocales.

- Te lo he dicho. El día que apruebes un exámen, recuérdame besarte.

Su cálido aliento chocando contra mi cara y el que me mirara de esa manera tan abrasadora me estaba imposibilitando recordar. Hasta que finalmente sus palabras volvieron a mi mente. Sí, lo había dicho. Pero... nunca creía que fuera a cumplir con eso.

- Me saqué un nueve -le dije con arrogancia-, ¿qué me dices a eso, Li?

Rozó mis labios suavemente, lo último que me faltaba para casi desfallecer. - Pues te digo que... deberías aprobar más seguido...-me murmuró con voz aterciopelada- porque tienes unos labios realmente deliciosos, Sakura -susurró a mi oído matando el último atisbo de neuronas que me quedaban.

Besó mi mejilla para luego separarse y hacerme un gesto con la mano - Nos vemos mañana.

Y se alejó con su característico paso confiado. Me deslicé por el casillero hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

_'Porque tienes unos labios realmente deliciosos, Sakura' _

Me sonrojé aún más si era posible, observando el lugar por donde lo vi marchase.

_'Sakura'_

Me llamó por mi nombre.

_'Porque tienes unos labios realmente deliciosos, Sakura' _

No estaba con la suficiente cordura como para analizar los motivos de por qué Shaoran Li, el ser más frío y sarcástico de la escuela había decidido besarme. Pero de algo estaba segura. Sus labios. La huella de sus labios quedaría para siempre marcada en mi piel, y por un instante, comienzo mirar con buenos ojos a las matemáticas.

_Shaoran._

* * *

**Desearía estar en su lugar T_T. Bue, ¿les gustó?. A mí me parece que quedó bien. Pobre Sakura, nadie le tiene confianza xD. Muchas gracias por los reviews! :D Los quiero, nos leemos en el prox chap!**

** En fin, dejen muchos reviews y me harán feliz :). Besitos.**

**Loveneeee!**


	5. Violencia

**Para 30 Vicios. Number twenty-one, Violencia :)**

* * *

**30 Vicios:**

**XXI, Violencia.**

Ese día había decidido tomar un atajo para llegar a casa. Generalmente, Tomoyo me acompañaba hasta llegar allí, pero había quedado con su novio Eriol y yo no pensaba interponerme. Como no tenía deseos de hacer ese largo trayecto hasta mi casa, me desvié un poco hasta un callejón para acortar el camino. Mientras andaba tranquilamente oigo gritos y unas voces provenientes de dicho callejón. Me giro, asustada al pensar que podrían seguirme. Sin embargo, las voces se escuchaban desde un poco más lejos. Sonaba como una pelea o algo así.

Mi instinto de curiosa me ha llevado sola al comienzo de un callejón sin salida, oscuro y tenebroso a mi parecer. Fuerzo un poco la vista para divisar las dos figuras que forcejean a algunos metros de mí. Abro los ojos de la sorpresa y me tapo la boca reprimiendo un gritito.

¡Pero si era Shaoran Li!

Era mi compañero de instituto, el más deseado de toda la escuela, líder de una pandilla muy temida en Tomoeda...

_Y el chico del cual estaba estúpidamente enamorada._

No sé si se debía a su sobrenatural belleza que lo hacía sobresalir por más que él no hiciera nada para lograrlo. Quizás era porque esa pinta de chico malo le sentaba demasiado bien, o porque simplemente era completamente opuesto a mí, pero... Mi corazón no podía parar de latir cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que observaba cómo sus rebeldes cabellos castaños, con gracia, danzaban con el viento. Cómo su ceño se fruncía levemente, acentuando su apariencia y sus ragos, tan varoniles, pero tan perfectamente definidos, que le hacían lucir como la persona más naturalmente bella, hosca y a la vez inalcanzable que se tuviera el gusto de ver.

Sin embargo, pese a su apariencia y el hecho de que su atractivo era innegable, a mí me gustaba Shaoran, y quería conocerlo. Soñaba con poder adivinar qué pasaba por su mente cuando reclinaba su silla con los brazos detrás de la cabeza en clase, o cuando resolvía de manera tan eficiente los complicados ejercicios de matemáticas que tan mal me salían. Deseaba, más que nada, adentrarme en la profundidad de sus ojos ámbar y poder conocerlo de verdad, lejos de su cara bonita y su atrayente personalidad.

Pero, sólo podía aspirar a soñar. Porque Shaoran Li era el equivalente a Brad Pitt en el Instituto Seijo: hermoso, sublime, perfecto e _inalcanzable_ para una chica normal y corriente como yo.

Me acerqué un poco más, preocupada por la seguridad de él. El atacante de Shaoran trató de golpearlo, pero éste lo evadió muy fácilmente y le dió una patada certera en el estómago, con la que quedé simplemente fascinada.

Pero, mis ojos se dilataron y palidecí cuando, luego de una serie de golpes y demás entre ambos, el sujeto saca un objeto brillante y puntiagudo del bolsillo de su pantalón. Desde mi corta distancia, y agachada como estaba, pude notar que era una navaja. Me quedé muda por unos instantes al momento en que Shaoran esquivó el filoso metal, pero del otro bolsillo, el tipo empuñó otra navaja y se la enterró en el hombro.

Ahogué un grito mientras sudaba frío. Shaoran gruñó de dolor y yo cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo peor. Aún con los ojos cerrados, escuché un grito proferido por el atacante y un golpe seco.

Los abrí y me encontré con Shaoran tomándose la herida del hombro con la mano y al otro tirado en el suelo, con la nariz rota que le sangraba a borbotones. E inconsciente, por lo que se veía.

Mis piernas me condujeron sin darme cuenta hasta Shaoran, que me miró sorprendido cuando me acerqué con la preocupación estampada en el rostro.

- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté, ignorando el hecho de que me miraba como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

- Tú eres...

Me extrañé al notar que él me reconocía. Eso era raro, teniendo en cuenta que siempre pasa de mí con indiferencia y jamás me ha hablado.

- Yo... etto -me sonrojé. Ahora tendría que explicar por qué estaba ahí, en ese callejón maloliente y sucio, mirándolo pelear-... tomé este camino para venir a casa y escuché ruidos y entonces... fui a ver qué pasaba y, bueno... tú sabes...

_'Sí, él sabe. Él sabe que eres una acosadora'_

_'¡Yo jamás lo he acosado!'_

_'Sí, pero el chico vive rodeado de violadoras en potencia, acosadoras y ninfómanas que quieren devorarlo enterito. ¿Qué creés que pensará que eres tú?'_

- Estás herido -miré su hombro. Una gran brecha de sangre manchaba su ropa y tenía la campera de cuero negra rajada-. Estás sangrando mucho, si no te curas se te va a infectar.

- No pasa nada, yo--

- No -lo interrumpí-. Vivo cerca de aquí, así que no hay problema si vienes a mi casa y yo te cu...

Comprendí el sentido de mis palabras, y aunque yo tenía una sincera buena intención, él podría interpretarlo de otra forma.

- ¡No quise decir eso! -se me subieron los colores al rostro y traté de explicarme-... y-yo... sólo quiero ayudarte -balbuceé.

Alzó una ceja, escéptico.

Ah, sí. Olvidé mencionar que, a pesar de ser reservado, tenía una faceta arrogante que se encargaba de mostrarle a las niñas que se le tiraban encima para salir con él, o para hacerle proposiciones indecorosas. Y eso, para mi desgracia, no hacía más que atraerme aún más.

- Por favor -murmuré-. Después me sentiré culpable si no hago algo, sabiendo que tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

_'¿De llevarlo a tu casa o de ayudarlo?. Cuida tus palabras, cariño, porque suena con doble sentido'_

Enrojecí aún más y él pareció comprenderme, porque suspiró y musitó un leve _'De acuerdo'_,con tono de molestia.

Cuando estábamos llegando a la puerta de mi casa, me pregunté por qué no me había espantado con alguna frase hiriente o comentario sarcástico como hacía con las otras chicas. Atribuí aquello al hecho de que él sabía que no podía andar por la calle sangrando a borbotones, por lo que había aceptado mi propuesta. Por supuesto que al entrar, ni Touya ni papá estaban en casa. Sólo él y yo. Porque si mi hermano llegaba a ver al mismísimo Shaoran Li, conocido en Tomoeda por su reputación de chico malo, pisando el suelo de su adorada sala, pues...

_Digamos que ni el rudo Shaoran podría salvarse de una muerte inminente._

Le indiqué que se sentara en el mullido sillón y fui al baño a buscar gasa y alcohol. Volví y él me miró, analizando mis movimientos. Me sonrojé al notar que no me sacaba la vista de encima y culpé al hecho de que la situación era un tanto extraña e incómoda.

Cuando me senté al lado de él -no muy cerca, pero lo suficiente como para hacer que mi corazón comenzara a latir como loco-, tragué pesado e intenté armar palabras coherentes.

- Necesito que... -las mejillas se me tiñeron de rojo-... te quites la campera.

¡Yo no quería desnudarlo, ¿vale?!. Simplemente le pedía que se sacara la campera para poder atender mejor la herida del hombro.

Cumplió con mi orden sin rechistar y lo lamenté. De veras que lo lamenté. Yo ya sabía que Shaoran Li tenía un físico espectacular, pero nunca lo había visto tan de cerca... Y he comenzado a odiar las camisetas apretadas que marcaban sus músculos definidos y malditamente esculpidos como en una estatua griega. Por culpa de su ropa, corro el riesgo de quedar babeándome con esa imagen por el resto de la eternidad o al menos, hasta morir desangrada por hemorragia nasal.

Carraspeé, en un inútil intento por devolverle un poco de vida a mis agonizantes cuerdas vocales y para disimular mi sonrojo. Cuando toqué su hombro mientras pasaba el algodón con suavidad, sentí que la piel me quemaba, e incluso, creí notarlo tensarse. Aunque creo que comienzo a imaginar cosas, porque Shaoran Li jamás podría tensarse por algo que yo hiciera.

Já, Shaoran Li tensándose por mi causa, qué risa.

Terminé luego de algunos minutos -que se me hicieron horas- y vendé la zona con cuidado. Nos quedamos en nuestro lugar, y yo sabía que él debía irse. Ya le había brindado mi ayuda, por lo que ahora, la vida volvería a su ciclo normal. Sin embargo, tenía que disculparme.

- Yo... -agaché la cabeza- lamento no haberte avisado que ese tipo tenía una navaja...

Lo miré y él me interrogó con los ojos.

Me sonrojé - Es decir... si quizás yo hubiera gritado a tiempo, hubieras podido esquivarlo y no estarías herido -lo miré a los ojos con sincera culpa-. Lo siento.

Y ésta es la parte que no cuadra en el relato.

Porque cuando termino de decir eso, noto cómo las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban...

_Hacia arriba._

Y no cuadra, porque Shaoran Li jamás, jamás, jamás, jamás, **jamás** de los jamases sonreía.

_'¿Eran necesarios tantos jamases?'_

_Sí, lo eran._ Porque Shaoran Li me estaba sonriendo. ¡A mí, a Sakura Kinomoto!. Y esa era la cosa más absurda e irreal que hubiera podido imaginar. Porque nunca lo he visto sonreír así. Y si antes decía que era guapo, pues ahora lo estaba mil veces más.

Este chico no sabe ser feo...

Negó con la cabeza - No te preocupes -se levantó del sillón-, no es tu culpa.

Y tampoco cuadra que Shaoran Li, alias 'no-hablo-con-chicas-babosas-que-se-sonrojan-por-cada-acción-que-hago', me tratara tan civilizadamente, con esa voz suave y hermosa, simplemente varonil y desconocida para mí.

Yo me imagino que no es necesario aclarar que mi cara estaba como una cereza gigante cuando lo llevé hasta la salida y abrí la puerta con la mirada clavada en el piso.

- Etto... -jugué con mis dedos como suelo hacerlo cada vez que estoy nerviosa- que te mejores, t-ten... ten cuidado.

Bien, ahora era su madre y le pedía que se cuidara. ¿No puedo quedar más ridícula?

_'Bueno, consuélate con el hecho de que no te has tropezado en frente de él, y eso es mucho decir'_

No me percaté cuando Shaoran me tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran. Inmediatamente, toda la sangre del cuerpo se me fue a la cara, al darme cuenta de la cercanía entre nuestros rostros, sus orbes ámbar que me miraban de una forma completamente hiptonizante, y su majestuosa altura que me deslumbraba e intimidaba a la vez.

- Gracias, Kinomoto -me dijo con voz aterciopelada que a mí me sonó a música celestial.

Y sin darme tiempo a hablar -de igual forma, no pensaba hacerlo porque mis cuerdas vocales estaban en estado vegetativo-, sentí el suave roce de sus labios contra mi mejilla, muy cerca de mi boca. Mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, y sentí mi piel arder, al igual que mi cara.

Ese simple e inocente beso había bastado para dejarme atontada por el resto de mi existencia. Tan delicado y suave. Tan tierno.

Tan poco propio en él, y tan opuesto a la imagen que me había creado de su persona, que comienzo a creer que a pesar de que lo observo con devoción y creo conocer cada aspecto de sus actitudes, la verdad...

_No lo conozco ni un poco._

Me dedicó otra de esas sonrisas -y lo único que logró con eso fue estremecerme y ponerme las piernas como gelatina-, para luego alejarse un poco y decirme con esa voz agradable tan desconocida.

- Nos vemos mañana, Kinomoto.

Me guiñó el ojo, convirtiendo lo que alguna vez fue mi cerebro en una masa gris amorfa y sin vida, y se dió la vuelta, marchándose con su paso arrogante y seguro, deslumbrándome como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me deslicé hasta quedar en el suelo con la mente perdida en esos momentos tan poco coherentes. Pasé la punta de mis dedos sobre la zona que él había besado, con esa ternura impropia y tan adorablemente encantadora.

Me había llamado Kinomoto. Y yo jamás pensé que él supiera realmente mi apellido. Y me ha guiñado el ojo y sonreído con la más bella de sus sonrisas.

Esto es tan...

Malditamente surrealista.

Sonrío como una estúpida mientras apoyo la cabeza en la puerta y cierro los ojos, reviviendo su suave contacto.

_Malditamente surrealista, pero cómo me gusta._

* * *

**¿Les gustó?. Debo decir que nunca estoy conforme con mis escritos, pero la verdad que quedé muy contenta con éste en particular. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y sigan dejando esos reviews tan lindos! Me pone muy feliz que les guste como escribo y prometo seguir subiendo, aunque deban esperarme un poco :) En el capi anterior, me dijeron si podía especificar las edades. Bueno, irán variando de acuerdo al vicio, pero en éste Shaoran y Sakura tienen 17. Otra cosa, Watery Li preguntó en el capi anterior por qué me salté del vicio 3 al 25. En un principio pensé en escribir los vicios de acuerdo al orden de la tabla, pero después decidí ir subiéndolos salteados. Simplemente eso, aunque les prometo que escribiré y subiré todos xD :) Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y dejen rr!**

**Los quiero muuucho. Besos Lovenescos (?).**

**Loveneeeee!**


	6. Fastidiar

**Para la lista de 30 Vicios. Number sixteen, Fastidiar :)**

****

* * *

30 Vicios:

XVI, Fastidiar.

Maldito Li. Que Dios me perdonara, pero comenzaba a desear asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente. No, de hecho, ya deseaba hacerlo. El desgraciado del profesor había decidido hacer cambio de bancos, y justo a mí me tenía que tocar estar sentada con el ser más molesto, arrogante y sarcástico del mundo humano. Nunca fue muy agradable conmigo. En realidad, siempre se comportó de forma odiosa, bufando y haciendo comentarios sardónicos cada vez que cometía alguna de mis estupideces. Porque Shaoran Li se sentaba detrás mío desde la primaria, y siempre había sido igual. Pero dentro de todo, era soportable. Ahora, debía permanecer cerca de él todas las horas de clase, ¡como si mereciera ese castigo!. No había dejado de fastidiarme -mucho más de lo normal-, y aquí estoy yo, sentada en un banco del Parque Pinguino, intentando serenarme.

- Maldito exasperante...

Analicé la situación. Era el primer día del cambio y ya quería arrancarle los ojos con el compás. Siempre tan calladito con los demás, tan reservado. ¿Por qué me tiene que molestar sólo a mí?. Ya es conocida la costumbre que tienen todos de burlarse de mí por lo patosa que soy, pero Li se lleva el primer premio. Y lo peor es que ninguna de mis respuestas le han afectado en lo más mínimo. Siempre tiene una contestación inteligente, rápida y mordaz para mí. ¡Siempre me deja con la palabra en la boca!. Y ni hablar de las miradas de odio que tendré que aguantar a partir de ahora por parte del sector femenino.

Porque sí, Shaoran Li es el chico más popular probablemente de toda la escuela. Y el más deseado. Su cabello castaño rebelde, sus ojos ámbares intensos y fríos, su figura imponente y atlética y sus cejas pobladas volvían locas a todas las féminas de Seijo. Y yo no soy la excepción. Porque, pese a que me cae como una patada en el estómago, no puedo dejar de mirarlo de reojo mientras resuelve esas complicadas ecuaciones -que odio-, o apreciar sus rasgos tan perfectos mientras discutimos sobre algo. Sí, Li es muy guapo. Pero eso no le quita lo descarado arrogante. Y lo peor es que ya me ha pillado varias veces mirándolo. Y esa expresión de autosuficiencia en su rostro al saber que tampoco me es indiferente, me saca de mis casillas.

Mientras meditaba sobre posibles formas de asesinarlo y ocultar su cadáver sin ser descubierta, oigo unos pasos detrás de mí. No les presto mucha atención hasta que se vuelven muy cercanos. Y hasta que escucho ésa voz.

- Con razón nadie te gana en atletismo, Kinomoto. Eres muy rápida.

Maldito descarado. ¡Me había seguido!.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? -le dije sin mucha delicadeza. A estas alturas, no me interesaba lo que pensara de mí. Desde la primaria que lo soporto, ¡y con los años se vuelve cada vez peor!.

- Quería decirte algo.

- Ya. ¿No me has dicho suficiente hoy? -me mofé aún de espaldas a él.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué lo hago?

Me quedé en silencio, un poco confundida - ¿Hacer el qué?

Bufó - Fastidiarte, supongo. ¿No es eso lo que te molesta? -me respondió como si fuera obvio.

Extraña actitud. Y su tono de voz había cambiado. Pero me apetecía saber qué era tan interesante en mí como para fastidiarme las veinticuatro horas del día -o al menos, las horas que pasaba en el instituto-

- Bueno... sería bastante interesante saberlo...

Sentí sus pasos acercarse a mis espaldas y me levanté. No esperaba encontrarme con su rostro tan cerca del mío. Me sonrojé al sentir esos ojos abrasadores mirarme con una intensidad distinta a la de siempre. Como si pudiera ver a través de mí.

- Porque te ves realmente preciosa cuando estás enojada -me contestó con voz aterciopelada y una sonrisa muy distinta a las que solía ver. No era la arrogante que tanto detestaba. Esta era tan auténtica y tan bonita que me costó encontarle sentido a sus palabras.

Procesé lo que me dijo y aquella frase hizo que se me acumulara toda la sangre en la cara - Eh... y-yo... Li, tú...

Colocó su dedo índice en mi boca para hacerme callar. Me sonrojé más si era posible ante el contacto - No digas nada. Creí que estaba bien que lo supieras. Además, hace mucho que tengo ganas de decírtelo, pero la verdad es que no me atrevía.

¿Shaoran Li, el Gran, Magnificente, Dios de la Perfección, Siempre Calmo y Nada Nervioso Shaoran Li no se atrevía a decirme algo así?. Moriré de combustión espontánea en cualquier momento, ¡y aún no puedo creer lo que me acaba de decir!.

- Y-yo... ¿yo te parezco... preciosa? -le dije cuando por fin recuperé la habilidad de armar palabras.

- Sí, la más preciosa de todas.

Si para estas alturas no estoy en coma, realmente soy una maldita inmortal.

- ¿Y... y p-por qué me lo dices... a-ahora?

- Sé que no se me nota mucho pero... yo soy bastante tímido -al ver mi expresión de incredulidad, sonrió levemente- me haces sentir bastante intimidado, Kinomoto.

**STOP!.** Volvamos a repetir esa parte, por favor.

_'Me haces sentir bastante intimidado, Kinomoto'_

¿Yo lo intimidaba?. ¡Era él el que me miraba con esos ojos que parecían dos piscinas de ámbar ardientes, no yo!. Y no daba con el perfil de tímido ni de lejos, pero... Dios Santo. No puedo creer que yo le guste realmente a Shaoran Li. ¿O será una de sus bromas para jugar conmigo?.

Fruncí el ceño con desconfianza - ¿Y cómo sé que todo esto que me estás diciendo no es una mentira ideada por tu mente sádica y retorcida?

- Por esto.

Sin que pudiera anticipar sus movimientos, me tomó de la nuca y sentí cómo su boca cubría la mía. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, y con la piel de gallina y las mejillas sonrojadas ante la suavidad de sus caricias. No me dí cuenta cuándo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. Tampoco me dí cuenta cuándo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el me aprisionó contra su cuerpo, acariciando mi espalda lenta y deliciosamente. Podía decirme que era tímido todo lo que quisiera, pero la manera en que reclamaba mis labios y exploraba mi boca, tan apasionada y experta, me hacía pensar todo menos eso. Y, podía no ser una de mis personas favoritas, pero sí que sabía besar. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y lo miré a los ojos.

Mierda, si antes había dicho que sus ojos eran bonitos, ahora que brillaban de esa manera tan especial; no podía evitar sentirme hipnotizada ante ellos.

- Me gustas mucho, Sakura Kinomoto. -murmuró contra mis labios antes de volver a besarme con esa suavidad y ternura que nunca pensé que pudiera poseer.

Ahora lo comprendía y no me iportaba lo que fuera a suceder, porque de momento, lo único que me interesaba era corresponderle con la misma pasión que él.

Luego hablaríamos, porque en esos instantes, deseé que todo fuera eterno.

Y en cuanto a su manía de fastidiarme, digamos que lo perdono.

_Sólo si continúa dándome besos como esos._

* * *

**Número dieciséis. Bueno, para que vean que me gusta el Shaoran tierno y tímido de vez en cuando. Aunque, no pude evitar ponerle la personalidad un tanto sarcástica xD. Muchas gracias por los rr del chap anterior! :D Otra cosa, en los rr del último capi, Carlie-Chan preguntó si había una tabla de 30 vicios. La tabla existe y es de livejournal. Tiene también un montón de tablas para hacer historias :) te recomiendo que entres. Bueno, con eso concluyen mis notas, los quiero y nos vemos en el séptimo vicio. Muchos besos, que les haya gustado, y please: DEJEN REVIEWS! jeje, así veo lo que opinan, que sino no me inspiro (?**

**Loveneee!**


	7. Porno

**Para 30 Vicios. Number nineteen, Porno :)**

**

* * *

**

**30 Vicios:**

**XIX, Porno.**

Era un sábado lluvioso y aburrido. Me dedicaba a jugar al Solitario, ya que no había Internet por quién sabe qué errores de conexión. Estaba a punto de ganar la partida -por vigésima vez-, cuando escucho un agudo chillido procedente de la habitación.

- ¡SHAORAN LI!

Un pequeño escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo a la vez que trago pesado. Era Sakura, y sonaba enojada. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme:

- ¿Qué hice ahora?

La veo bajar de la escalera con una caja de proporciones abismales, con el ceño fruncido y dando grandes zancadas. Traté de no sonreír al verle esa cara de enojada, que se me hacía muy adorable. No fue hasta que reconocí dicha caja enorme que me dí cuenta del motivo de su enojo.

Llegó hasta mí y la depositó sin nada de delicadeza, provocando un gran estruendo. Luego, sacó un par de revistas y me las enseñó.

- ¿Puedes explicarme, de manera coherente y razonable, qué hacen todas estas revistas debajo de _nuestra_ cama? -preguntó haciendo énfasis en nuestra.

- ¿Revistas? -me hice el desentendido-, ¿cuáles revistas?

Observé complacido cómo sus esmeraldas ardían y su instinto asesino afloraba. Yo sabía bien qué revistas eran, pero adoro picarla.

- No te hagas el tonto, Shaoran -miró con desagrado la caja y luego a la rubia de pechos enormes y escasa vestimenta que posaba para la portada-. ¿Por qué tienes revistas pornográficas escondidas abajo de la cama?

Sonrió - Todos tenemos nuestros vicios, novia mía.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y luego me fulminó con la mirada - Entonces, estás aceptando que tienes esta increíble y enorme colección de revistas porno abajo de nuestra cama -entrecerró los ojos-. Y admites que es tu vicio.

Bien, ya ha sido demasiado de picarla por hoy. Sonreí - No era verdad. En realidad no son mías, son de Souta.

Mi amigo Souta, a quien conocí en la facultad, es un pornógrafo de lo peor. Y no estaba mintiendo. Realmente me había encargado quedarme con sus revistas, para ver si podía 'rehabilitarse', según él.

- ¿Y esperas que crea eso?

Me incorporé y sonreí ante su enojo.

- Te digo la verdad. Mira -le expliqué-, tú conoces a Souta y sabes cómo es.

Sakura conocía a mi amigo, y sabía de su fascinación por el porno, ya que éste no se molestaba en ocultarlo. De hecho, antes de aquel proyecto de rehabilitación, le encantaba hacer público su hobby.

- Sí, lo conozco. Y no veo por qué habrías de tener tú las revistas de él -inquirió con desconfianza.

- Se ha propuesto sacarse la mano del pantalón y hacer algo productivo con su vida -la vi sonrojarse ante mi comentario-. Así que me ha implorado que me las quede y las lleve lejos de él -ella seguía con su expresión desconfiada-. Es algo así como abstinencia, supongo... aunque no sé cuánto le durará la voluntad...

Sí, la voluntad de mi estimado era equivalente a la de una roca; es decir: nula.

Suspiró, al parecer convencida con mi explicación - De acuerdo... pero -desvió la vista y miró otra vez la revista-, ¿las has ojeado?

Sonreí - No, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

No tengo razones para mirar mujeres tan artificiales, operadas y vacías si tengo a mi hermosa Sakura conmigo. Aunque creo que ella aún no me cree...

- Pues porque... -vaciló- ella es bonita, y tiene un cuerpo espectacular... comparada a mí, ella es--

La tomé de la cintura, aprisionándola contra mí.

- Ella no tiene punto de comparación contigo, y yo no tengo necesidad de ver a ninguna de esas mujeres, ¿sabes por qué?

Negó con la cabeza, con las mejillas coloradas y viéndome a los ojos.

Sonreí - Porque... a mí me gusta todo de tí -rocé mis labios con los suyos-. No hay una sola cosa de tí que no me resulte perfecta.

Me abrazó, escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho - ¿De verdad?

- Para mí tú eres la mujer más hermosa de todas, Sakura -comencé a besarle el cuello, escuchándola suspirar ante el contacto-. La más perfecta, la única...

Me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me besó con necesidad. Le correspondí con ardiente deseo mientras sus piernas se enredaban en mi cintura.

Era mi Sakura. Mi hermosa, única y perfecta Sakura.

_Mi amada Sakura._

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?. Bueno, a mí me gustó. La idea la saqué en una tarde de ocio mientras pensaba en los vicios y posibles historias para escribir. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. En esta historia, Shaoran tiene 20 y Sakura 19 :). Ah, otra cosa: Gracias por los rr del capi anterior! :D Como siempre, me inspiran un montón :) **

**Dejen muchos reviews y me harán sonreír :D**

**Muchos besos, los quiero!**

**Loveneeee!**


	8. Medicina

**Para la lista de 30 Vicios. Number four, Medicina ;)**

* * *

**30 Vicios: **

**IV, Medicina.**

Ese día se habían reunido todos en la casa de los Kinomoto. La joven de ojos verdes estaba sola en casa pues su padre viajaba y su hermano estaba en la universidad hasta quién sabe qué horas. Perfecta oportunidad para pasarla bien luego de tremendo resfrío que había obligado a la castaña a faltar a clase casi dos semanas. Y todavía no estaba curada del todo. Pero ahora estaba mucho mejor, y aprovecharon, ya que esa misma fecha marcaba el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno.

Sentados en el sofá blanco y mullido se encontraban Chiharu Mihara y su novio, Takashi Yamazaki. A su lado, Rika Sasaki y Naoko Yanagisawa; y en el otra sofá frente a ellos, separados por una mesa ratona, Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa. Riendo sobre alguna anécdota contada por Yamazaki -que obviamente era una mentira-, Tomoyo recuerda que desde hacía rato su amiga desapareció con Shaoran sin dejar rastro. Las palabras exactas del joven Li fueron: 'Ya venimos'. Pero desde hacía quince minutos que no se oía nada desde la habitación de la ojiverde y la amatista comenzaba a maquinar extrañas ideas en su mente perversa. Ideas que se encargó de manifestar al resto del grupo.

- Muchachos -comentó llamando la atención de los presentes-, ¿no creén que... Sakura y Li llevan mucho en la habitación?

Los ojos de Chiharu resplandecieron con un brillo extraño al comprender exactamente lo que quería decir.

- Yo siempre he dicho que esa manía de discutir todo el tiempo indica que se gustan.

- Es cierto -afirmó Naoko limpiando sus gafas como si aquello fuera un tema para tratar con suma profesionalidad- y a Shaoran le gusta Sakura desde la primaria, no lo olviden.

Un asentimiento de cabeza general por parte de las chicas hizo que los muchachos se sintieran desplazados. No es que no estuvieran de acuerdo, pero no importaba mucho lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer esos dos. Al fin y al cabo, eran sus vidas. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan irremediablemente chismosas?.

- ¡NO!

Un grito proveniente de la habitación de la castaña les hizo girar la cabeza a todos sorprendidos. Sakura solía gritar cuando Shaoran la exasperaba con sus sarcasmos, pero eso parecía una súplica más que nada.

Guiándose por los instintos elementales de cualquier mujer -las ganas de saber qué pasaría entre esos dos, en resumidas cuentas-, subieron las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de la joven con sigilo. Naoko hizo un gesto con la mano a los chicos para que se acercaran. Luego de un par de minutos, el grupo de seis estaba con el oído pegado a la puerta.

- No deberíamos andar oyendo detrás de las puertas, muchachos... -murmuró la joven Rika un poco avergonzada ante su actitud.

- Shhh, no hables que no escucho... -respondió Naoko.

Por lo visto, estaban teniendo una discusión -qué novedad-, pero lo que decían era bastante inquietante.

_- ¡Shaoran, no puedo! -era la voz de Sakura, suplicando- mira lo que es eso, ¡es... es enorme!_

_- Me lo prometiste... ay, Sakura -fingió decepción- y yo que creí que cumplías tus promesas..._

_- Las cumplo... ¡pero no si debo meterme eso en la boca!_

_- Eres la exageración personificada. Ni que midiera dos metros, mujer..._

_- Yo... ¡esto no es necesario!... ¡Por favor, Shaoran! -suplicó._

_- Sí que lo es. Y no me iré hasta que lo hagas. Incluso si debo obligarte... -sentenció, muy confiado._

_- Sabes que las odio, ¡lo sabes bien! -le reprochó- ¡Y tú no me obligarás a meterme eso en la b---!_

_Un sonido ahogado y quejidos provenientes de Sakura fue lo último que se escuchó._

Los rostros de todos estaban, por decirlo de alguna manera sutil, muy deformados por el asombro. Naoko tenía la mandíbula desencajada, y las demás tenían los ojos tan abiertos, que se podría creer que caerían y rodarían por el suelo en cualquier momento. Incapaces de creer que Shaoran obligara a Sakura a hacer semejante cosa, volvieron a sus asientos en total silencio. Aquello era demasiada información en un solo día. Y Sakura... Parecía muy aniñada, pero...

El sonido de los pasos de Shaoran y la castaña bajando las escaleras hicieron que el grupo entero los siguiera con la mirada. Tomoyo parecía encontrarse en severo estado de shock cuando ambos se sentaron a su lado. Shaoran tenía cara de fastidio, y Sakura podría compararse con un tomate maduro listo para ser vendido.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto, chicos? -preguntó Chiharu con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. La curiosidad le podía más que el asombro.

Sakura bufó - Este energúmeno -señaló a Shaoran con el pulgar-, me ha obligado a...--

- Yo no te obligué, tú me lo prometiste en primer lugar -se quejó.

- Como sea -espetó-, sabiendo que las odio, ¡me ha obligado a---!

- Le he 'obligado' a tomarse una aspirina -completó-, que la señorita asegura que es la cosa más grande e intragable que ha probado en su vida. ¡Una aspirina!

- ¿U-una... aspirina? -preguntó finalmente Eriol sin poder creérselo.

- ¿Ves? -le reclamó- ¡es tan absurdo que ni Eriol se lo puede creer!

Bufó otra vez - No me importa -tosió- no era necesario que lo hicieras, idiota.

- Creéme que por mí te dejaría morir de fiebre -declaró sarcástico- pero estás a mi cuidado, por desgracia para mí.

Sí, un detalle más. Ieran Li, la madre de Shaoran, era una gran amiga de la familia Kinomoto. Al viajar su padre y su hermano no poder encargarse de ella ya que siempre iba a conferencias o estaba en la facultad, le habían encargado -bueno, obligado- a cuidar a Sakura hasta que se mejorara de su terrible resfriado. Y Shaoran debía luchar todos los días con que tomara el jarabe para la tos. Y esta vez, debió darle una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza -provocado por la fiebre, ya que ésta no se encontraba recuperada del todo-. Una maldita guerra.

- Y no vuelvas a hacer lo que... -sus mejillas se encendieron-... eso que hiciste -furiosa, le gritó golpeándole en el brazo- ¡nunca más!

El sonrojo de Sakura la delataba, y Naoko quería saber - ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó con mucha inocencia -o fingiendo tenerla-

- Me ha... -lo miró con odio y la cara todavía más roja-... ¡me ha besado!

Silencio general. Sin embargo, ellos continuaban demasiado enfrascados en su discusión como para prestarles atención.

- Y bueno, ya que no te la ibas a tomar por tí misma...

- ¡Eres un...!

- He tenido que hacer como los pajaritos... -continuó sin hacer caso a la cara de 'Te asesinaré muy pronto' de la castaña- ¿cómo creés que hacen los pájaros para alimentar a su crías?

- ¡Me importan poco los malditos pájaros!, ¡haz eso otra vez y conocerás lo que es el dolor!

- Oh, estoy abrumado -respondió sarcástico-, muy abrumado ante tu amenaza...

- Te odio, Li.

- Descuida, es mutuo.

Como si eso fuera verdad. Lo cierto era que, con tal de poder volver a probar esos labios tan deliciosos, desearía que Sakura debiera tomar aspirinas siempre.

Y en cuanto al grupo, nadie habló sobre lo ocurrido detrás de la puerta. Porque pensar que Sakura pudiera acceder remotamente a los deseos de Shaoran era algo difícil de creer. Y más, _ésa clase de deseos._

* * *

**Bueno, no hay mucho que decir xD. Les agradezco por los reviews tan lindos del chap anterior, y con respecto a la duda sobre qué es la tabla de 30 vicios, para los que quieran saber, en las n/a del capítulo 6 escribí sobre eso, así que sepan que la duda está aclarada. Bueno, espero que les guste :). Mucho no me convence, pero creo que ha quedado bien de igual manera! **

**Manden muuuchos muuuchos reviews (?), y díganme qué les pareció este vicio, que la verdad no le tengo mucha fe xD. Besitos, los quiero.**

**Loveneee!**


	9. Necesidad

**Para 30 Vicios. Number six, Necesidad :)**

* * *

**30 Vicios:**

**VI, Necesidad.**

La observé reír caminando con sus amigas mientras salía de la escuela. Parecía querer provocarme con cada sonrisa, cada acción que realizaba me llevaba cada vez más cerca de la inminente locura que planeaba llevar a cabo. Pero yo sabía que ella jamás se había percatado de mi presencia, y no lo haría hasta que fuera el momento indicado.

_Porque todo estaba milimétricamente calculado._

Una vez más, intenté contener mi necesidad. No era como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, pero con ella, las cosas eran diferentes. No sabía por qué, pero ella desprendía un aura inocente y pura que había calado hasta lo más profundo de mí. No me interesaba revertir aquella sensación, porque me encantaba.

_Me encantaba la idea de corromper esa inocencia._

Fijé mi vista hacia ella, como un depredador acechando con cautela. Y es que, eso era exactamente lo que yo hacía. Ella se convirtió en mi presa desde el primer instante en que posé mis ojos en su figura, porque cada detalle de ella me atraía.

Sus amigas se fueron por un lado, y ella por otro, luego de saludarlas con una sonrisa. Continué siguiéndola, con mi camioneta a una velocidad razonable, pero la suficiente como para no perderle el rastro. Conocía el camino hacia su casa, lo había memorizado durante los días anteriores, y sabía que por más obvio que fuera, ella jamás me notaría. Se veía como una niña, ignorante del mundo y sobre todo, de la maldad que habitaba dentro de él.

_Sobre todo, de la maldad que habitaba dentro de mí._

Sonreí ante mi pensamiento. Iba a ser tan fácil el poder consumar mis intenciones que me regocijaba ante el sólo hecho de pensarlo. Sería simple, pero me llenaba de adrenalina, y bastaba para excitarme.

Caminaba lentamente por una zona que usualmente era concurrida, pero que justamente ese día, y como si el destino quisiera apoyarme en mis propósitos, se encontraba desierta. Mis labios se curvaron otra vez, con satisfacción. Noté que estaba escuchando música, ya que tenía los auriculares puestos y parecía tararear una alegre melodía. Si era posible, me sentí aún más satisfecho. Ella no me oiría, por lo que las cosas se me habían facilitado aún más.

Cuando encontré el momento propicio, y sabiendo que mi voluntad y paciencia se quebrantarían en cualquier instante, bajé de la camioneta y me acerqué con pasos cautelosos pero seguros.

No era la primera vez, y tampoco sería la última. Pero muy probablemente sería la que más iba a disfrutar.

En apenas un segundo, logré inmovilizarla, tomándola con rudeza y tapándole la boca para ahogar sus gritos. Se movía con desesperación, pero no coseguía que yo dejara de intensificar mi agarre. El hecho de verla tan indefensa no logró más que motivarme a continuar. La metí dentro del vehículo, en la parte trasera, luego de propinarle un certero golpe en la nuca que la desmayó.

Conduje con tranquilidad, sin ninguna clase de prisa y con una satisfecha sonrisa en mi rostro. Observé por el espejo retrovisor su figura, frágil y delicada, cubierta por el uniforme de aquel instituto. Decidí no mirar más; si me entretenía capturando cada matiz de su preciosa persona, terminaría por chocar contra algo, y esa no era precisamente mi idea del éxito. Reservaría ese escrutinio para después.

Luego de manejar algunos minutos que se me hicieron bastante largos por una ruta solitaria, llegué a un bosque sombrío, repleto de árboles: simplemente perfecto. La cargué entre mis brazos, mientras me dirigía a algún punto apartado entre la arboleda, propicio y cómodo para llevar a cabo lo que planeaba hacer. De haber sido otra, muy probablemente no me hubiera tomado tantas molestias, pero con ella todo era diferente. Había algo acerca de esa mujer que hacía que mi necesidad aumentara a niveles insospechados. Mi deseo era demasiado fuerte, era como si un imán me atrayera hacia ella, volviéndome más salvaje, _más inhumano_ de lo que ya era.

Le observé abrir los ojos lentamente, parpadear confundida y luego mirarme a los ojos. Emitió un gemido de horror ahogado, que me encargué de acallar cubriéndole la boca con una de mis manos. Le indiqué que se callara, sonriendo complacido al percibir miedo y desesperación en su mirada. La sentía temblar, podía oler su terror, por más imposible que sonara. No sé cuándo ocurrió, pero de un momento a otro, mi deseo, mi necesidad incurable se había posesionado de mi persona, y sólo me dejé guiar por mis instintos básicos. Mis instintos asesinos.

La despojé de sus prendas con rudeza, le sostuve las muñecas, evadí sus inútiles intentos por deshacerse de mi agarre, que no lograban otra cosa que excitarme con más fuerza. Me enterré en ella, escuchando un chillido de dolor que no me molesté en callar, porque me sonaba como a música celestial. La embestí sin piedad, como jamás lo había hecho. Juro que no existía sensación más placentera. Podía oír su llanto ahogado, su cuerpo retorciéndose contra el mío, sus súplicas, su dolor, y eso sólo hacía aumentar las sensaciones que experimentaba durante aquel frenesí. Me derrumbé arriba de ella, apoyando todo mi peso en su frágil cuerpo, una vez que llegué al cúmulo del placer. Le oí llorar y tratar de alejarme de ella mientras intentaba reponerme. La parte irracional de mi ser había tomado control de la situación; esa parte que, tarde o temprano, siempre aparecía cuando mi necesidad era demasiado fuerte. Pero ésa vez me sentí fuera de mí, brutal y despiadado, mucho más de la cuenta. Quizás exageraba, pero aquello me había sabido a gloria pura y dura.

Volví a la realidad; la parte racional emergió y me dije que ya lo había hecho. Ahora sólo me quedaba despojarla de una última cosa: su vida. Esa era otra parte de mi trabajo, y no sabría decir si la disfrutaría más que lo hecho anteriormente, porque con ella, todo era total e irrevocablemente perfecto e inmejorable. Me sumí en el frenesí otra vez. Ni me percaté cuando mis manos rodearon su cuello y comenzaron a apretarlo con fuerza. Sus ojos verdes se desorbitaron y daba bocanadas de aire en un intento por atrasar lo inevitable. Hubo un momento en que trató de quitar mis manos de su cuello, pero ya era tarde. Podía notar cómo sus fuerzas se desvanecían, y mi agarre era demasiado para ella. Otro motivo para sentirme increíblemente satisfecho. Aumenté un poco más la presión, lo suficiente como para contemplar en silencio cómo la vida se le escapaba poco a poco, con lentitud agónica. De haber sido otra, ya habría terminado mucho antes. Pero había algo en su expresión deformada que me encantaba. Intensifiqué la presión una vez que mis pupilas se habían inundado de su rostro moribundo, hasta que la sentí quieta y silenciosa. Sonreí.

Sus gemas esmeralda, que antes me observaban con horror, se encontraban ahora apagadas. Su mirada era vidriosa, y parecía mirar un punto lejano en el cielo, y a la vez no ver nada. Su rostro, antes rosado, estaba pálido, pero su piel tenía aún esa apariencia frágil. Parecía hecha de porcelana. Contemplé su cuerpo inerte en el suelo, las curvas que había recorrido con mis manos, su anatomía delicada, desnuda sobre las frías hojas del bosque, Su virginidad destrozada. Las lágrimas secas surcando sus mejillas. Sonreí otra vez, y no pude hacer más que felicitarme. Me marché del lugar, una vez que me encargué de eliminar cualquier tipo de evidencia que pudiera vincularme.

Una vez en la calidez de mi auto, me dije que volvería a casa y celebraría silenciosamente ese logro. Ansiaba leer los titulares de los periódicos, las noticias en la televisión, todo lo que ocurriría cuando ella fuera descubierta. No pensé en su familia, ni en sus amigos que la llorarían eternamente. No lo pensé, y honestamente, no me importaba. No pensé en la última sonrisa que le había dedicado a sus compañeras, la última canción que escuchaba mientras iba de camino a casa, ni en su último aliento. Porque lo único que ella vió antes de morir había sido mi rostro. Y esa era demasiada satisfacción.

**&**

Y ahora, en la inquebrantable tranquilidad de mi casa, y luego de meditarlo por mucho tiempo, llegué a una conclusión. Por más que buscara nuevas víctimas que se parecieran a ella, por más que continuara asesinando como sé que lo haría, jamás encontraría una igual que ella. Porque nunca nadie pudo ni podrá proporcionarme tanto placer ni saciar mi necesidad como ella lo hizo. Porque esa tarde, mientras le oía suplicar y me enterraba con bestialidad en ella, me sentí verdaderamente despiadado. Verdaderamente asesino.

_Verdaderamente inhumano._

* * *

**:O Sé que muchos querrán matarme luego de leer esto xD Shaoran asesino!. Yo tenía una idea muy distinta de lo que sería este vicio; por momentos pensé en encararlo para el lado del deseo y la lujuria, pero después me dije que comenzaba a cansarme del Shaoran bueno, tierno, atento y considerado, por lo que decidí hacerlo muy cruel muajajaja (?). Sé que también querrán matarme porque maté a Sakura, pero era necesario. No se preocupen, para el próximo vicio se las traigo viva (?) xD. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, así que si no les pareció muy bueno, tengan piedad que es el primer capi sangriento que escribo xD. Bueno, por otra parte: Antes de irme, quería contestarle a vanesa, que me preguntó en el rr anterior si había leído Crepúsculo porque ella notaba que había ciertos matices característicos del libro. Bue, te contesto xD: los capis anteriores los había escrito hace creo que un mes y medio y para ese entonces yo no me había comprado el libro de crepúsculo. De hecho, me lo compré hace una o dos semanas, así que no creo que me haya inspirado en nada que haya leído de crepúsculo xD no sé si eso responde tu pregunta, aunque espero que sí xD. Bueno, con esto termino las n/a de hoy :) Muchas gracias por los rr tan lindos! :D voy por los 80, eso me pone contenta, aunque supongo que para otra gente que tiene 100 rr por capi no debe ser nada xD jaja, igual soy feliz (?). Que les guste y dejen sus críticas, onegai!**

**Loveneeeeeeee!**

**PD: Chiyo Asakura preguntó en el rr del capi anterior dónde encontré la página de los 30 vicios. Bueno, es de LiveJournal, así que te dejo la dirección: http:// .com /30vicios /261143 (Sin los espacios xD) Espero que te guste la pág, está muy buena! :D**


	10. Dolor

**Para 30 Vicios. Number five, Dolor :)**

* * *

**30 Vicios:**

**V, Dolor.**

Aquel día me ví en la extrema necesidad de preguntarme a mí misma: ¿soy una maldita patosa que no le sale nada bien o estoy jodida, por el simple hecho de que los Dioses tienen algo en mi contra?. Me encontré con que cualquiera de las dos respuestas eran devastadoras y degradantes, y ambas me describían bastante bien. Sí, ahora todos se preguntarán: ¿en qué lío te has metido, pequeña idiota?. Y esta es la parte en la que relataré con melancolía cada uno de los sucesos.

**Ready, set, go!**

Bueno, hasta el momento podríamos decir que fue un día bastante normal. Llegué al instituto con el tiempo justo -como siempre-, almorcé en el recreo con mi grupo de amigas, tuve la hora de gimnasia y luego la práctica con las porristas. Hasta ahí todo bien. Mi problema comienza cuando, después de dicha práctica, me quedo dando vueltas por el colegio buscando un maldito libro en la biblioteca. Usualmente no voy, por lo general busco en internet si necesito alguna información; pero me había pasado toda la noche en el Google sin encontrar material de investigación para un largo y tedioso trabajo práctico de Historia. Así que, ni bien terminé, salí como una tromba de allí, con el olor a libros viejos impregnado en la nariz -encima de que me he llenado de polvo, no encontré lo que buscaba-. Después de recorrer unos pasillos, comienzo a bajar la laaaarga escalera -la biblioteca está en el segundo piso-. Mientras hago el descenso, mi celular comienza a sonar, indicándome que tengo un mensaje. Distraída como soy -y patosa, además-, estaba demasiado ocupada respondiendo el mensaje de Tomoyo como para darme cuenta de que estaba a punto de dar un paso en falso. Y como siempre ocurre, me patiné en el escalón mientras me caía de la escalera. Vale aclarar que rodé por todos los escalones, sin una pizca de gracia. Y aparte, me dí la cabeza contra la barandilla. En esos entonces, mi celular se había ido de vacaciones para el piso de abajo, muy lejos de mí. Con un dolor terrible en todo el cuerpo, trato de levantarme, pero un dolor agudo en la pierna no me lo permite.

- Esto no puede ser... -mascullé mientras diminutas lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Pronto, me encontré llorando como una idiota en el medio de la escalera, sabiendo que a esas horas, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían salido del instituto y que a nadie se le ocurriría pasar por ahí.

Traté de llamar la atención gritando - ¡Ayuda!, ¿hay alguien ahí? -pero lo único que obtuve fue un profundo silencio.

- Mierda...

Unos diez minutos después -y cuarenta intentos por levantarme más tarde-, siento unos pasos que se acercan. Fijo mi vista y sonrío radiantemente. ¡Sí, al fin alguien me iba a socorrer!.

Espero a que mi salvador o salvadora haga acto de presencia y entonces...

_Oh, Dios mío._

Mi salvador no era nada más ni nada menos que Shaoran Li, el sexymbol del colegio. Cabello castaño despeinado -sensualmente despeinado-, altura imponente, físico atlético y ojos hipnotizantes. Y una lista de atributos más, pero no venía al caso. El punto era que ni bien me vió, Li se detuvo para observarme fríamente y sin una pizca de emoción.

Lo esperé por unos instantes, quizá cuando terminara con su prolongado escrutinio se dignaría a ayudarme. Pero eso nunca pasó, y como sus ojos carentes de cualquier sentimiento humano me ponían demasiado nerviosa, decidí a hablar.

- Emm... Li, ¿podrías...--?

Y mucho me sorprendí cuando continuó subiendo las escaleras sin prestarme el más mínimo de atención, como si ignorara el hecho de que estaba necesitada de ayuda.

- ¡Li! -grité antes de que pudiera alejarse más. Su paso se detuvo y apenas se giró para verme.

Dios Santo, realmente tenía los ojos completamente fríos.

- ¿Qué quieres? -respondió con tono impersonal.

Bien, eso no ha sido nada educado, Li. En primer lugar, ¡mírame!. Estoy hecha una piltrafa humana y no tienes un poco de consideración. Segundo, por más bueno que estés, no te doy permiso para que me trates así, porque yo siempre he sido muy amable. Como si le hubiera hecho algo alguna vez...

- No sé si lo has notado pero... -hice un gesto con las manos señalando la escalera y luego mi pierna machacada- me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

Recibí otra vez una mirada de _'Me importas una mierda'_ y traté de persuadirlo. Aunque creo que no lo lograré.

Carraspeé - No me puedo levantar... ¿te importaría -evité mirarlo a los ojos porque me iba a dar algo-... llevarme a la enfermería?

Y otra vez me miraba de esa forma. Me estaba quedando como un maldito iceberg. ¿Podía haber mirada tan gélida?

_'No lo creo. Y el chiste es que se ve muy guapo todo serio e ignorante de tu penosa situación'._

Sin decir nada, bajó las escaleras hasta situarse frente a mí. Me miró a los ojos y mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar mal. Es que no era fácil no ser presa de sus encantos; aunque él no tuviera ni el menor interés en usarlos conmigo.

- ¿Dónde te duele?

Otra vez esa voz. Nunca había sido muy sociable, de hecho, siempre es muy callado y reservado, y a pesar de ser muy popular, no tenía la exagerada cantidad de amigos que se esperaría de una persona como él. Y digo 'se esperaría', porque desde que había llegado al instituto, tenía a todas las niñas botando cantidades exhorbitantes de baba. Pero él pasaba de ellas con natural arrogancia y sin una pizca de compasión.

- Etto... me duele la pierna, la derecha... creo que me la he quebrado o algo así...

Me miró con cara de 'Oh, chica, eres una completa idiota', para luego decirme - Si tuvieras la pierna fracturada, no creo que pudieras hablarme tan tranquila. Seguro andarías llorando como una loca...

Me sonrojé. A veces me paso de exagerada, y él no se molesta en dejarlo pasar...

No sé cómo ni por qué lo habrá hecho, pero unos segundos después comenzé a sentir cómo sus manos masajeaban la zona dolorida. Tenía un gran moretón, y me dolía a horrores, pero sus manos...

Sus manos suaves lo aliviaban todo.

Me lo quedé mirando, mientras se me subían todos los colores a la cara. Y es que, no siempre Shaoran Li masajea tu pierna tan lentamente, que sientes ganas de tirártele encima y hacer todo tipo de cosas escandalosas...

Lo curioso era que no había dejado de mirarme desde que había comenzado. Sus ojos fijos en mí, todo el tiempo. Yo no sabía dónde carajo meterme. Tener esos ojos observándome y sentir sus manos suaves aliviando mi dolor era demasiado para una chica promedio como yo. Me hacía sentir pequeña, muy pequeña.

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, delatándome y haciéndome poner como una manzana. ¡Qué buen momento han elegido!. Estaba bien que pensamientos pecaminosos sobre Li y la suavidad de sus manos pasaran por mi cabeza, y que aceptara interiormente lo mucho que me gustaba sentirlas, pero... ¡no era necesario que él lo supiera!.

- ¿Por qué tiemblas? -me preguntó, y por un momento creí ver el pequeño nacimiento de una sonrisa arrogante.

Ahora sí que quería esconderme en algún lugar remoto del planeta. He comenzado a considerar a la Antártida como un buen destino - Emm... y-yo, yo no... no estoy temblando...

Claro, niégalo. Niégalo, ahora que el chico sabe que estás en efecto, babeándote por él sin ningún atisbo de dignidad.

Se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de mi rostro. Podía sentir su nariz rozando la mía. ¿Y ahora qué caraj---?...

- Pues a mí no me lo parece.

Tragué pesado, con la cara a punto de explotar. ¿Qué rayos hacía el sublime Shaoran Li hablándome de esa manera, y masajeando mi pierna aún?. ¿Y por qué se me ha acercado tanto?. Parece que aún no ha notado lo idéntica que me veo a un farolito de navidad...

- L-Li... tú... ¿por qué estás... -¡habla de una puta vez, babosa!. Dios, este hombre me pone estúpida-... haciendo eso?

- Es para que se te pase el dolor -me contestó, aún mirándome con sus ojos fríos como el hielo-. Ha sido sólo un moretón.

Y continuó subiendo sus manos, hasta llegar a la mitad de mi muslo, que convenientemente, me dolía como la puta madre. Trazó movimientos circulares con sus dedos, haciéndome poner todavía más colorada. Porque, si mi mente perversa y degenerada estaba en lo cierto, continuaría subiendo hasta llegar a mis...

_'Dios, eres cruel. Mira en la situación que me pones. Y sin embargo, me siento infinitamente agradecida...'_

Y el chico lo estaba logrando. Me estaba haciendo sentir incendiada. ¡Yo, la casta Sakura Kinomoto, modelo de la inocencia y la idiotez eternas, INCENDIADA!. Ni conocía lo que era estar incendiada hasta que él decidió posar sus manos en mis adoloridas piernas. Y, maldición, él sabía que me gustaba, y estaba comenzando a creer que jugaba con mi maldita excitación. No, estaba jugando con mi maldita excitación.

Algunos minutos después -que a mí se me hicieron horas-, sentí que sus manos dejaban de moverse. Con el corazón latiendo como un caballo desbocado, traté de decirle algo, pero...

- Intenta levantarte ahora...

Dispuesta a obedecerlo, porque sus malditas caricias y sus ojos de hielo me ponían hecha una histérica, traté de levantarme muy de a poco, con un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza. Estaba muy segura de que amanecería con un chichón del tamaño de Canadá... Logré ponerme en pie, sorprendida ante el hecho de que el método de Li había funcionado. Quizás me había imaginado cosas que no eran, y él sólo quería que se me pasara el dolor. Sí, definitivamente mis hormonas alborotadas ante su perfección me jugaban malas pasadas. Como si Shaoran Li, el ser humano más deseado de toda la secundaria fuera a querer acariciarme o seducirme. ¡Qué boba era!.

Yo me encontraba del lado de la pared, y casi ni me di cuenta cuando, de repente, Li me tenía acorralada y por segunda vez, a escasos centímetros de mi cara -que inmediatamente adoptó el color de un semáforo en rojo-.

- Kinomoto.

¿Eh, conocía mi apellido?. Vaya, eso era raro, teniendo en cuenta que nunca he cruzado más de dos palabras con él.

- ¿S-sí?

- Deberías caerte de la escalera más seguido.

- ¿Q-qué--?

- Porque tienes las piernas muy suaves, tal y como las había imaginado.

Susurró eso último de una manera tan sugerente que, demonios, había logrado encender cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Y se marchó, dejándome contra la pared completamente embriagada con su aroma y sus palabras.

_'Porque tienes las piernas muy suaves, tal y como las había imaginado'_

¿Shaoran Li había imaginado que mis piernas eran suaves?.

_'Deberías caerte de la escalera más seguido'_

...

Aún sin creérmelo, llegué a casa con mi corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente. Y ahora, en la soledad de mi habitación, y después de pensarlo tanto tiempo a solas me dije que, no me molestaría caerme de la escalera todos los días con tal de que él me acariciara de esa manera y me volviera loca con su manos.

_Shaoran Li, eres la mejor terapia que he conocido sobre moretones. _Procuraré tropezarme más seguido.

* * *

**(?)**

**Cri cri. **

**Sí, ya sé que se deben estar preguntando qué tengo en la cabeza para escribir semejante estupidez, pero quería subirlo. Era algo que tenía escrito hace tiempo. Es un poco raro, y estoy segura de que no será de su agrado -y si lo es háganmelo saber xD-, pero tenía la tentación de publicarlo, así que aquí lo tienen xD. **

**Bueno, pasemos al capi anterior. Para Lyons, que me preguntó en qué me inspiré para el Shaoran sádico/malvado/loco/enfermo/etc, te diré que una vez cuando estaba haciendo zapping y no había nada interesante para ver xD, me colgué viendo un documental sobre asesinos seriales que estaba en el Discovery Channel, así que supongo que cierto día, luego de verlo, mi mente retorcida comenzó a pensar en cómo sería un Shaoran malvado y asesino, y el capi 9 fue lo que salió de todo eso. Sí, ya sé. Morboso, pero no me arrepiento. Cumplí mi promesa y les traje a Saku y Shao vivos esta vez. Otra cosa, para -Dianitha- que puso sus comentarios sobre todos los vicios en el capi anterior, le agradezco mucho sobre eso y todos los elogios lindos que puso xD. Y los demás rr también los agradezco y me encantaron, aunque algunos quisieran matarme por poner a Shaoran malo y matar a Sakura xD Sólo espero que también disfruten de este vicio, aunque a mí me parezca que no les va a gustar xD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo vicio, muchas gracias por las críticas, los quiero!**

**Loveneeeee!**


	11. Leer

**Para 30 Vicios. Number fifteen, Leer :)**

* * *

**30 Vicios:**

**XV, Leer.**

Ese día había decidido romper un poco la rutina y levantarme temprano un sábado, lo cual era algo muy raro en mí. Estoy estudiando Psicología en la Universidad de Tomoeda, y pronto rendiré los parciales, así que procuraré estar bien preparada, aunque eso me hiciera sacrificar algunas horas de sueño en la mañana.

Como sea, me levanté con pereza, me dí una refrescante ducha, me vestí con mis jeans holgados y una camiseta, agarré todos mis cuadernos repletos de apuntes, mis libros y mi notebook y fui a la cocina, lista para estudiar hasta que me doliera la cabeza. Comencé de manera tranquila a leer, total tenía todo el sábado para mí, al igual que el domingo. Eso sin contar que faltaba casi una semana para rendir, así que iba bien con los tiempos.

Me encontraba altamente concentrada, tanto que casi ni me percaté cuando Shaoran se apareció en la cocina.

Shaoran Li era mi compañero de apartamento desde hacía algún tiempo. Solía poner a mis glándulas salivales en excesivo funcionamiento y siempre hacía que el flujo de sangre confabulara en mi contra y se fuera directamente a mi cara. El desgraciado estaba demasiado bueno, tanto que a veces me ponía a considerar en visitar a sus padres y felicitarlos por engendrar semejante espécimen humano. Eso, sin contar que les daría un Premio Nobel de la Paz por hacer de este mundo un lugar más bonito. No me malinterpreten, no me gusta Shaoran; sólo me atrae físicamente como le ocurriría a cualquier mujer con un poco de estrógeno en el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, yo estaba demasiado inmersa en mi lectura como para comenzar a analizar todos los calificativos que describían la perfección de Shaoran, por lo que sólo me limité a saludarlo con las narices en el libro.

- Buenos días -le dije.

- Hn -traducción: Buenos días a tí también-. Oye, Sakura, ¿no viste por algún lado mi taza? -preguntó-. No la encuentro.

Levanté la vista - Sí, está en...---

Oh, _mi Dios._

Toda la concentración adquirida, mis deseos de progresar en los estudios, e incluso, la noción de mi propio nombre y otros datos personales habían quedado completamente destrozados y sin ninguna clase de sentido al ver _ésa_ imagen.

Porque ése era Shaoran.

Y hasta ahí íbamos bien. La cuestión radicaba en que ése era Shaoran...

_En bóxers._

Parado en frente mío, sin ninguna clase de pudor o vergüenza, esperando la indicación de dónde estaba su taza.

_En bóxers._

Y obviamente mi capacidad de recordar dónde carajo estaba la taza había quedado anulada por tiempo indefinido.

Porque Shaoran Li estaba parado en frente mío, _con sólo unos bóxers negros._

O sea, él estaba en bóxers.

_En bóxers._

Y no sé si ya lo he repetido muchas veces y les estoy resultando altamente redundante, pero él estaba en bóxers.

Una vocecita en mi cabeza me indicó que era muy probable que la cocina estuviera inundada por toda la baba que salía a cataratas de mi boca, por lo que intenté componerme y decir una o dos palabras coherentes sin delatar mis patéticas ganas de mirarlo todo el día sin interrupción.

Claro, aunque creo que me dí cuenta un poco tarde, porque Shaoran se me ha quedado mirando, evidentemente muy divertido con la situación.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

Sí, por supuesto que ocurre algo. Tú y tus bóxers negros atrofian cada neurona de mi deformado cerebro, éso es lo que ocurre.

Mis órganos comenzaron a complotar en mi contra: se me fue toda la sangre a la cara, empecé a tartamudear y a sentirme idiota.

- N-n-no, no pasa n-nada... -desvié los ojos hacia cualquier lugar lejos de él- e-eeeh, la taza... esto, la taza está en... ¡en la alacena!

Mis ojos volaron al libro, escondiéndose de su expresión divertida.

- Gracias -me dijo, y soltó una risita.

Enrojecí aún más si era posible, y mi vista traidora y desobediente decidió posarse en Shaoran ni bien se dió vuelta para buscar en la alacena. Examiné los músculos de la espalda, buscando alguna imperfección que me hiciera dejar de verlo, pero no la encontré. Era simplemente perfecta, musculosa y esculpida en su piel de bronce que parecía tener un brillo dorado y reconfortante suavidad. Unos segundos después me encontraba mirándole descaradamente el trasero, el cual debo admitir, es más lindo que el mío; prueba contundente de que ninguna mujer a menos que sea Miss Universo o una diosa griega podría estar al lado de ese hombre sin verse opacada.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve mirándolo como posesa, hasta que se dió la vuelta y contempló mi expresión.

Sonrió torcidamente antes de decir - Insisto, ¿ocurre algo?

_'Te aclaro, antes de que digas alguna idiotez que comprometa lo poco que te queda de dignidad, que el sujeto sabe que lo estás mirando como una maldita necesitada, que se te cae la baba por él, y si sigues así y conociendo a Shaoran, él te recordará este episodio por mucho, mucho tiempo'_

- Sí -afirmé intentando sonar indignada-, lo que ocurre es que... es que tú... -balbuceé- ¡hazme el favor y tápate!

Arqueó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. Ante esa acción los músculos se le tensaron y mi cara se encendió como un farolito de Navidad - ¿Te molesta?

- Sí, me molesta -respondí tratando por todos los medios de no mirar del cuello para abajo-. Así que te agradecería si tuvieras un poco de pudor y te pusieras algo encima.

Sonrió - Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas -se sentó en frente mío luego de coger la taza de café-. Hace calor -hizo una pausa-, además, si te molesta tanto, entonces no me mires.

Já, y yo que albergaba la triste esperanza de que no lo hubiera notado.

- Y-yo... ¡yo no te estaba mirando! -negué.

- Ya -concedió y luego sonrió de una manera que me resultó muy seductora-. De todas formas, no te culpo...

**...**

¡¿Qué?!

¿Qué carajo quería decir con 'no te culpo'?.

_'A ver, y para que tu tristemente desarrollado cerebro pueda procesarlo: el sujeto sabe que está más bueno que el pan, que tú le has mirado descaradamente cada pequeña porción de piel de su semidesnudo cuerpo y que, en efecto, no te culpa. Porque él es hermoso y perfecto, y tú, una babosa'_

Inflé mis mejillas con ganas de estrujarle el cuello - Espero que no insinúes que no me crees que yo no te estaba mirando.

Fingió indignación - ¡Claro que no! -hizo una pausa-. Sólo decía que en el hipotético caso de que me estuvieras mirando, no te culparía -y le dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

Bufé - Te vendrían bien algunas dosis de humildad...

Sonrió - Y a tí algunas de discreción...

Me sentí exasperada - ¡Yo no te miraba! -intenté serenarme, pero no lo logré. No respondió.

Y él seguía ahí, tan magnífico como siempre, tomando con tranquilidad su café y leyendo el diario. _En bóxers._

Y parecía que el maldito quería lograr por todos los medios que yo muriera de una hemorragia nasal -y cerebral-, porque se quedó ahí, dando vueltas por la cocina y por la sala contigua a ella, en bóxers. Paseándose, exhibiendo su bien formado cuerpo e imposibilitándome cualquier tipo de concentración.

¡Era un maldito desgraciado!

Gruñí mientras apretaba con fuerza los bordes del libro. Incluso ahora, que había salido a hacer-no-sé-qué-cosa, su imagen me atormentaba y hacía enrojecer. Así pues, me encontraba acalorada, avergonzada y desconcentrada por tiempo indefinido.

Luego de unos minutos de pensamientos retorcidos sobre cómo matarlo por interrumpir mis estudios con su perfección de semejante manera y eliminar evidencias de mi participación en su crimen, suspiré. Era obvio que no lograría estudiar ni un poco. Era obvio que la imagen de Shaoran en bóxers en el medio de la cocina quedaría grabada en mis retinas por el resto de mi patética existencia. Y era obvio que debería buscar otro día para leer a Freud. Otro día en el que a Shaoran Li no se le ocurriera pasearse semidesnudo por toda la casa.

Así pues, obedecí a mi sabia conciencia y me levanté de golpe, cogí un pote de helado de chocolate de tamaño considerable, una cuchara y fui hacia la sala. Me tiré en el sillón como una vaca y encendí el televisor. Y aunque mi mente estuvo ocupada viendo la televisión, no pudo evitar evocar la imagen del perfecto trasero de Shaoran antes de caer dormida. Maldije entre sueños.

Maldito Shaoran y su perfección.

Maldito Shaoran y su exhibicionismo.

Maldito Shaoran y punto.

_Maldito._

* * *

**Les gustó o no les gustó? xD Debo decir que me gusta mucho este chap, así que espero que piensen lo mismo. Como verán, no hay tanta acción como sé que les gusta -pervertidos- xD, pero el imaginar a la pobre Sakura con Shao en bóxers al lado -baba- compensa todo, o eso creo xD Bah, no sé, pero igual me ha gustado. No hay mucho más que decir de este chap, disfrútenlo solamente y dejen reviews! ;D **

**Pasando a los rr del anterior vicio: para Lyons que me preguntó cuándo continuaré mis otros fics xD la respuesta es que no tengo ni la más pálida idea. Esto del colegio y que en mi escuela tenemos un mes atrasados porque cerraron por un mes todos los colegios de la Argentina por el tema de la gripe A :S y bueno, me tienen loca con los deberes y las pruebas y ya no tengo tanto tiempo para dedicarme a escribir los capis de los fics que publiqué, así que es por esa razón -en parte- que me dedico por ahora a los one-shots. Igual, no hay excusa xD prometo que los iré actualizando, poco a poco, lentamente, lovenemente (?). Sigamos xD, para La-Caja de Estrella-Nocturna que preguntó la dirección donde conseguí los 30 Vicios, la vuelvo a escribir:**

**http (dos puntos doble barra) community . livejournal . com (barra) 30vicios (barra) 261143 . html**

**Espero que puedas entrar :) de última si no te sale le ponés 30 Vicios en el Google y supongo que saldrá la pág, fijate que sea de livejournal :). Y gracias por los elogios :$ xD. Ahora, a Daniani que preguntaba dónde quedó el teléfono de Sakura xD No pensé en ese detalle hasta que lo leí en tu rr, así que voy a improvisar: supongo que Sakura quedo taaaaan abrumada con las caricias de Shaoran que se le olvidó que su cel se fue de vacaciones, muy lejos de ella xD O simplemente de despistada que es se lo olvidó xD.**

**Y aquí terminó el pequeño rincón de notas de Lovene, largas y aburridas pero no importa xD Me gusta hacerlas :P. Muchas gracias por todos los rr, estoy muy contenta de que hayamos llegado a los 112 xD Y sigan así xxxD, enviando sus comentarios, críticas y tomatazos si gustan xD. ****Nos vemos en el próximo vicio, muchos besos. Los quiero! :D**

**Loveneeeee!**


	12. Soñar

**Para 30 Vicios. Number twenty-three, Soñar :)**

* * *

**30 Vicios:**

**XXIII, Soñar.**

Se revolvió por enésima vez en la cama y sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en el techo con frustración. No podía dormise. Eso era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que dormía como un tronco cada vez que su cabeza tocaba la almohada. Se lo atribuyó al hecho de estudiar tanto, que estaba demasiado estresada y sufría de insomnio. Dio vueltas en la cama otra vez y suspiró. Tenía calor, por lo que decidió levantarse, abrir la ventana e ir a la cocina a tomar algo fresco. Quizás con eso lograria conciliar el sueño.

Pasaron unos minutos, y abrió la puerta de la habitación a oscuras, completamente refrescada y dispuesta a dormir.

_Y entonces lo vio._

Una figura alta y delgada de hombre la contemplaba al lado de la ventana, ensombrecida por la negrura de la noche y la oscuridad del cuarto. Su corazón dió un brinco al percatarse de su altura y comenzó a latir desaforado. El hecho de que no se moviera la asustó aún más, y trató de girar el picaporte de la puerta para salir y pedir ayuda, pero fue inútil, ya que sus músculos parecían encontrarse paralizados. Las piernas le temblaban, y sus ojos, aún fijos en la figura de ese extraño.

- N-no... me hagas d-daño... p-por favor... -suplicó con la poca fuerza que tenían sus cuerdas vocales.

Creyó verlo sonreír con malicia, y trató de juntar fuerzas. En un pequeño momento en que sus piernas decidieron responder, corrió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, tratando de extender la distancia entre ambos. Con rapidez sobrenatural, anticipó sus movimientos y la sorprendió, haciéndola caer sobre la cama boca arriba. Intentó levantarse, pero una vez más los músculos parecían estar paralizados. Gateó hacia ella, hasta que lo tuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro. En ese momento, supo que algo malo pasaría si no gritaba por ayuda; pero incluso aquella horrenda idea no le permitió abrir la boca. Estaba desesperada, no sabía qué era lo que le ocurría. De un momento a otro, su cuerpo había perdido toda fuerza y voluntad. Sus cuerdas vocales parecían estar muertas; parecía como si él la hubiera hechizado. Ese sujeto parecía desprender una extreña energía que la mantenía sumisa y callada ante sus deseos. Y mucho calor.

Estaba arriba de ella, con su anatomía delgada -y muy bien ejercitada- contra la suya. Respiraba con dificultad y el corazón le latía a mil por segundo. Tenía miedo ante lo que le pudiera ocurrir, pero no lograba expresarlo. Sólo podía permanecer acostada, a su merced, sin una pizca de fuerza. Contempló por un momento la idea de estar soñando todo. En ese caso, la situación tendría más sentido. Porque no podía existir ser humano que lograra doblegar a otro con su sola presencia. Su mirada gélida y penetrante le ponía los pelos de punta. Sin embargo y pese a que debería estar haciéndolo, no podía llorar. Había algo en él que le daba la sensación de estar segura. Sus cuerpos parecían encajar a la perfección, y se sintió como una demente al pensar que quizás no estaba tan asustada como creía.

El escote de su camisón permitía ver el nacimiento de sus senos. Besó con suavidad el recorrido que lo llevaba hasta el primer botón, provocando un torbellino de sensaciones. Lo desabrochó, e hizo lo mismo con el segundo y el tercero, hasta dejar gran parte de su camisón abierto. Sus pezones se habían endurecido ante sus pequeñas caricias, y se sonrojó furiosamente ante tales reacciones. ¿Qué le ocurría?. Se suponía que debería estar pensando en una buena forma de escapar, no disfrutando. El desconocido le acarició el vientre con suavidad, lo besó y recorrió su cuerpo de manera experta. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de todas las cosas escandalosas que le estaba haciendo; sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su mente parecía haber viajado a otro lugar, donde no había miedo, sino placer. Él estaba buscando señales de que aquello le gustaba. Y lo estaba logrando. Mordía su labio inferior para evitar gemir, y él pareció notar su esfuerzo. Subió con malicia hasta su cuello, depositando suaves besos, rozando sus labios contra su piel, deslizando sus manos, estremeciéndola. No pudo evitarlo, gimió suavemente. Mordió con delicadeza el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola suspirar otra vez.

Se presionó aún más contra ella, y en un reflejo instintivo, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, intensificando aún más la sensación. Nunca hubiera hecho algo tan osado, mucho menos en esa situación, y con un extraño. Pero se sentía malditamente en llamas. Podía sentir el bulto en su pantalón, sus manos traviesas que la recorrían, y lo único que podía hacer era suspirar, tratando de no deshacerse en gemidos. Levantó la cabeza lentamente, deteniéndose en su tarea para mirarla a los ojos. La luz de la Luna le iluminó la cara, y pudo distinguir sus facciones perfectas, masculinas y el color ámbar de sus ojos que la dejaron simplemente hipnotizada.

Respirando agitadamente, logró preguntarle - ¿Q-qué... qué me vas a-a hacer?...

Le sonrió sensualmente - No se preocupe, no le va a doler.

Tenía una voz grave y varonil. Atractiva y aterciopelada.

- De hecho, creo que le va a encantar -le susurró al oído, de una manera seductora que la enloqueció.

Y aquella afirmación, aunque significara perder su virginidad en manos de un desconocido, no la asustó. Nunca había sentido tanto placer. Si era tan malo lo que le ocurría, ¿por qué disfrutaba entonces de aquella situación?. No pudo sacar muchas más conjeturas. Volvió a su cuello y con lentitud, presionó sus dientes contra su carne. Sintió una pequeña molestia, pero ésta se esfumó cuando sus colmillos penetraron completamente. No controló el impulso, gimió alto.

Pronto lo comprendió, ¡era un vampiro!. Y le estaba mordiendo el cuello de la manera más placentera que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Ahora sí que lo estaba considerando, ¿soñaba todo aquello?. Porque los vampiros no podían existir, y no podía sentirse tan bien cuando la mordían. El caso era que sueño o no, debía decir que experimentaba una sensación casi orgásmica. Incapaz de contenerse, gemía entrecortadamente y se aferraba a su espalda para sentirlo aún más cerca.

Finalmente, y luego de varios minutos de deliciosa tortura, su sed fue saciada y la miró a los ojos. Su rostro angelical estaba sonrojado, en total éxtasis. Verla tan indefensa, vulnerable y enloquecida ante sus caricias debía ser una gran satisfacción para él. Se le notaba en los ojos. Ahora habían adoptado un brillante color rojo, atemorizante, pero hermoso.

- Lamento haberla molestado esta noche, señorita. Espero que lo haya disfrutado tanto como yo.

E, inesperadamente, redujo la distancia entre sus rostros y la besó fuertemente, capturando luego su labio inferior, mordiéndolo. Aquello la hizo gemir por milésima vez en lo que iba de la noche.

- Buenas noches. -le dijo con ese seductor tono educado, para luego levantarse y caminar hasta la ventana.

Miró su figura, aún con los labios húmedos y respirando entrecortadamente mientras yacía en la cama. Presenció con asombro, cómo desaparecía del cuarto, con la misma rapidez sobrenatural de antes, marchándose hacia algún punto del cielo nocturno que nunca llegó a ver. Se sentía en otro mundo, extasiada, confundida, maravillada. Como si le hubieran suministrado alguna clase de somnífero, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y cayó dormida, pensando que quizás en la mañana debería replantearse la idea de dejar de estudiar tanto, porque aquellos sueños eran demasiado para ella.

_Pero sin saber que en su cuello se lucía la marca que indicaba que todo aquello había sido pura realidad._

**&**

Sonrió mientras se relamía los labios, reviviendo la suave piel de porcelana de aquella chica.

Ella era _deliciosa._

_Simplemente deliciosa._

* * *

**Hello, people (?) Bueno, aquí les traigo otra entrega de 30 vicios, un poco atrasada. Lo que pasa es que no sabía si subir este capi o no porque, personalmente no me gusta mucho. Tenía escrito esto hace tiempo. Originalmente era para un fics de vampiros que pensaba hacer, pero luego descarté la idea y decidí dejarlo como one-shot y subirlo acá. Me agrada la idea de Shaoran vampiro igualmente (baba) xD, así que si les gusta (o no) háganmelo saber :D Pasemos a los reviews del vicio Leer :) **

**Odisea preguntó si tengo cuenta en LJ. No la tengo, aunque no descarto la idea de hacerme una en un futuro xD Cuando llegue ese día, te aviso xD. Daniani que quería beso, pues aquí lo tiene y creo que este vicio está un poco más pervertido que los anteriores xD. Gaba que se sintió identificada con la pobre Sakura, le agradezco por mi comunicarme esa sensación (??); me alegra la idea de que mis lectores se babeen y/o identifiquen con la pobre Sakura o el descarado/sexy/arrogante Shaoran, en su defecto xD. Maty owo dice que a Sakura la pongo como babosa en casi todos los vicios... y tiene razón... ¡y me encanta! xD De todas formas, tomaré la idea de poner a Shaoran medio baboso o al menos, cerca de las condiciones en las que estaba Saku en algún próximo vicio xD. Para La-Caja de Estrella-Nocturna que casi se muere de un paro al leer el vicio anterior xD Sólo diré que espero que el pequeño ataque no te deje secuelas (?) xD. Y tienes razón con eso de que debí poner el diálogo en cursiva y no me enojo xD Gracias por hacérmelo notar. Ah, otra cosa, gracias por inspirarte en Lovene para el nombre de tu personaje, me siento halagada *u*. Avisame cuando lo publiques, porfa! ;D. Watery Li, a quien le agradaría ver la venganza... pues, a mí también me gustaría xD. En cuanto la piense, la subo y serás la primera en saberlo xD. **

**Bien, ya estamos terminando xD. Como siempre, gracias a TODOS por los rr tan lindos que me hacen reír y emocionar aunque suene cursi :P Adoro que disfruten de leer lo que escribo tanto como yo al hacerlo, y ojalá que les guste y sigan mandando sus opiniones. No los aburro más, besos y hasta el próximo vicio! :D**

**Lovene!**


	13. Venganza

**Para 30 Vicios. Number ten, Venganza :)**

**IMPORTANTE: Para poder entender este vicio, es necesario que lean el capítulo 11, Leer.**

**

* * *

**

**30 Vicios: **

**X, Venganza.**

— ¿Shaoran hizo eso? —inquirió mi amiga sumamente divertida.

— A mí no me causa gracia, Tomoyo —bufé— ¿Tienes idea de lo traumatizante que fue para mí?

— No me cabe la menor duda —aseguró enviándome una de esas miradas de _'Sakura Kinomoto, estás mintiendo descaradamente y es muy evidente'._

— ¿Qué insinúas? —la imagen de Shaoran volvió a mi mente y las mejillas se me encendieron—. ¡Porque es imposible que puedas creer que a mí me haya gustado ver a ese energúmeno... en bóxers!

Suspiró — De acuerdo, digamos que tienes razón —fruncí el ceño. Realmente no me creía—. De todas formas, ha sido un descaro de su parte. Y según lo que me cuentas, no te has podido concentrar en estudiar porque a él se le da por pasearse en ropa interior por la casa todos los días.

Fruncí el ceño aún más, reviviendo la sensación de querer asesinarlo — ¡Y es que no tiene vergüenza! —luego recordé lo perfectos que eran sus abdominales y mi cara se encendió—, ¡no puede pretender que estudie si está... a-así!

— Entonces sí que te ha gustado... —apuntó, delatándome y para variar, haciendo que un sonrojo masivo se extendiera por toda mi cara.

— Y-yo... y-yo... ¡está bien, me ha gustado, maravillado y hecho babear! —admití finalmente—, ¿estás feliz?

Mi amiga sonrió para luego decirme — Ahora que lo has admitido, es momento de la venganza.

Y ahí fue la parte en la que me perdí. ¿Venganza?

— ¿De qué hablas?

Rodó los ojos, fingiendo exasperación — Sakurita, ¿te ha molestado ese atrevimiento de su parte?

— Por supuesto que sí. Digo, no es como si me gustara quedar como una babosa en frente de él...

— Exacto, entonces... —hizo una pausa para agregarle más suspenso a la situación— vamos a darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, ¿te parece?

Dudé un poco. Las ideas que podrían llegar a maquinarse en la mente de Tomoyo me inquietaban. Podrían ser muy buenas... o muy malas y extrañas. Y yo me inclinaba por la segunda. De todas formas, la curiosidad me pudo, así que pregunté.

— Y con eso te refieres a...

Sonrió y se acercó a mi con esa expresión de extrema astucia que solía asustarme.

— Sakurita, esto es lo que vamos a hacer...

Y cuando me comentó su idea, yo no podía hacer más que decirme: Tomoyo está loca, tal y como lo pensé.

Y sin embargo, llevaría a cabo ese retorcido plan.

**&**

Me encontraba sentado en la cocina, estudiando para los parciales de la Universidad que se veían cada vez más cercanos. Solía dejar las cosas siempre para el último minuto, pero por ser un tema bastante complejo, decidí que dedicaría un poco más de tiempo al estudio. Así pues, estaba muy concentrado en mi libro como para darme cuenta que Sakura había entrado a la habitación.

— Buenos días, Shaoran —me dijo.

Le respondí con la mirada recorriendo los renglones — Buenos días.

— Shaoran —me dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio—, ¿no me alcanzas la taza del estante?. No llego.

Alejé mi vista del libro, a la vez que me levantaba de la silla — De acuer...

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mi garganta se secó y me quedé literalmente paralizado cuando la ví.

Porque ahí estaba Sakura Kinomoto, mi compañera de apartamento

... en ropa interior.

Y ésas no eran precisamente las prendas íntimas castas y blancas que se podría esperar usaba ella. Era lencería, y de la buena. Lencería negra, con encaje... y diminuta. Y yo no sé cuánto tiempo permanecí así, hasta que una pequeña voz chillona dentro de mi cabeza me dijo que era momento de volver a Tierra. Y entonces subí mis ojos hacia su rostro, con mucho esfuerzo. Y no se por qué, pero comencé a sentir calor en mi cara... y otras zonas.

— Sakura, tú... —ella arqueó una ceja ante mi balbuceo— ¿por qué estás...? —y de pronto sentí una especie de deja vú, y caí en la cuenta de que la situación era muy similar a lo que yo solía hacer de pasearme semidesnudo por la casa... pero con los roles invertidos.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al ver que me había callado de repente.

No, realmente era una situación similar. Completamente intencionada y fríamente calculada. Una jodida venganza.

— No... n-nada.

¡Esperen un minuto!. Rebobinemos eso, por favor.

— _No.... n-nada._

¡¿Yo había tartamudeado?!. Me ví en la necesidad de repetir mentalmente la frase, porque yo jamás tartamudeaba ni me ponía nervioso... ¡y mucho menos por ver a Sakura Kinomoto en ropa interior!.

Tomé un poco de aire, intentando serenarme, y me dirigí al estante, dispuesto a coger la maldita taza y volver a leer en tranquilidad. Porque si ella creía que yo iba a desconcentrarme, estaba muy equivocada.

¡Yo era Shaoran Li, por Dios!

Agarré la taza y se la entregué, tratando de mirarla a la cara, pasara lo que pasara. Y luego me pregunté: ¿por qué se me hacía tan difícil?.

— Gracias —me dijo, y luego sonrió de una manera que me resultó muy atractiva— ¿te hago café a tí también?

_'No, gracias. Lo que el chico necesita no es café, precisamente. Una bolsa de hielo sería más apropiada para su situación'_

Me costó un poco hablar — No, así está bien.

Y me senté otra vez, con ganas de matarla lenta y dolorosamente. Mantuve a mis ojos controlados por el lapso de aproximadamente treinta segundos, y cuando mi voluntad se derrumbó, decidí posar mi maldita mirada en ella. Y cuánto lo lamenté.

Sakura estaba de espaldas, con su cabello castaño, usualmente atado, suelto y cayendo en cascada hasta la cintura. Mi vista bajó un poco más, deleitándose con su piel que parecía estar hecha de porcelana. Y luego, mis ojos descendieron hasta quedarse posados y sin intención de despegarse de la visión de su trasero. Ahi fue cuando me pregunté si recién me acababa de dar cuenta que Sakura tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Sí, recién me había dado cuenta, y la maldije por eso. ¡Porque ella no podía estar haciéndome esto!. ¿Desde cuándo me quedaba viendo como un estúpido el excelentemente formado trasero de Sakura Kinomoto?.

En ese momento deberán imaginar que yo no estaba en muy buenas condiciones, pero pensé que las cosas no podían empeorar. Pero empeoraron.

De repente, a Sakura se le cayó una cuchara y se agachó.

Y hasta ahí todo bien. Digo, no era como si jamás hubiera visto a una mujer con un lindo trasero agacharse...

Hasta que se puso en cuatro.

¡Se puso en cuatro, por amor a Dios!. ¡¿Es necesario ponerse en cuatro para buscar una cuchara?!.

Emití a lo que mi parecer era un gemido de sufrimiento y me pasé la mano por el pelo con desesperación. ¿Ella pretendía realmente que yo me desconcentrara?. Bueno, lo había logrado, sí que lo había logrado. Pero jamás lo sabría. Porque yo me mantendría en mi postura de siempre: sereno, calmo y sin una pizca de atención hacia su maldito cuerpo semidesnudo en lencería negra.

Se dió la vuelta con una taza en su mano y se sentó en frente mío. Lo sé porque aunque pretendía leer en forma concentrada el libro, en realidad estaba siguiendo sus movimientos.

Yo, siguiendo sus movimientos. Mierda.

— ¿Y cómo va el estudio? —preguntó en forma casual, pero con un matiz divertido en su tono.

Era malvada, la maldita disfrutaba hacerme sufrir. Y había aprendido del mejor. Por Dios Santo...

— Perfectamente —le respondí sin inseguridad en mi voz. Agradecí mentalmente poder mantenerme un poco calmo en este tipo de situación, porque si dependiera de mí, hace rato que le hubiera sacado la poca ropa que tiene y...

_'Basta, hombre. ¿O es que quieres romper la costura del pantalón?'_

Maldije mentalmente otra vez y no sé por qué carajo lo habré hecho, pero mis ojos ascendieron hasta quedar clavados ahí.

Realmente no sé por qué lo hice, pero en esos momentos me encontraba mirándole descaradamente las tetas a Sakura, sin ninguna clase de disimulo. Y a ella no parecía molestarle, lo que no hacía más que confundirme más.

¿Dónde mierda había quedado la casta e inocente Sakura Kinomoto?. Esperaba que al menos se sonrojara o comenzara a balbucear con mi escrutinio, o por lo menos me diera una patada en la entrepierna por ser tan atrevido, pero ella no hacía nada más que tomar con tranquilidad su café. Y se veía muy sexy, para mi total desgracia. Porque algo se estaba poniendo muy duro _ahí abajo_, y eso no era bueno. Emití otro de esos gemidos de angustia y a ella se le escapó una risita.

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados — ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— Oh, nada —me dijo de forma inocente—... es que te ves... ¿cómo decirlo?... no lo sé, un poco conflictuado, Shaoran.

Quería matarla, de veras que quería hacerlo. No le contesté nada por respeto a mi persona, porque yo estaba en desventaja, y ella lo sabía.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —me preguntó luego.

_'Sí, podrías empezar por vestirte y dejarme solo con mi tienda de campaña'_

Negué con la cabeza y me sumí en mi lectura, o al menos lo intenté. Estaba destruido, humillado y avergonzado de mí mismo, pero intentaría alejar mi mente de pensamientos lujuriosos y concentrarla en el estudio por lo que, decidí que haría el intento. Sakura me había agarrado con la guardia baja, pero ya no más. Yo era un Li, carajo. Los Li jamás se rendían, y menos por tener a Sakura Kinomoto en lencería negra por toda la casa, por más cuerpo de diosa que tuviera.

Já, ya vería ésa.

**...**

Cinco minutos después, hice una pequeña reverencia en señal de derrota.

— Si te vistes, te prometo que nunca más me verás en bóxers. Nunca más.

Me observó con extrañeza unos segundos pero luego sonrió — ¿Funcionó? —mi cara de profunda angustia le dio la respuesta— ¡Funcionó! —dio un saltito de alegría— ¡Tomoyo tenía razón!

Bufé mentalmente. Debí imaginar que la friki que tenía Sakura por amiga estaba metida en esto.

— Entonces... ¿prometes que dejarás de ser tan exhibicionista? —asentí con la cabeza, derrotado—. Espero que lo mantengas, y si se te ocurre romper tu promesa, ocurrirá lo mismo de hoy.

Realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Digo, conocía las consecuencias. En cambio, estaba muy concentrado tratando de desviar la vista hacia cualquier lugar donde no estuviera ella. Porque extrañamente, se me estaba haciendo de lo más encantadora festejando su triunfo. Y aún peor, me estaban dando muchas ganas de besarla, y eso no era bueno para mi autocontrol.

— Espero que esto te haya enseñado que...

— ¡Ya entendí! —le interrumpí. Me miró raro mientras me alejaba a la privacidad de mi baño.

Suspiré mientras pensaba que un poco de satisfacción en solitario, por más humillante que fuera, no me vendría mal en esos momentos. Porque ver a Sakura Kinomoto en esas condiciones había sido demasiado para un hombre normal, lujurioso y en parte decente como yo. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

_Malvada Sakura._

* * *

**Hola a todos! Les traigo el nuevo vicio, un poco atrasado pero no ha sido por falta de inspiración sino de tiempo. Este colegio me tiene harta xD. Pasemos a comentar: como verán, para todos los que querían la venganza de Sakura (?), acá la tienen. Y para todos los que estaban cansados de que la pobre Saku quedara como una babosa siempre, acá tienen el cambio de roles xD Me divertí escribiéndolo, y me ha gustado. No estoy muy segura con el final, pero creo que es un buen resultado de todas formas. Ojalá que les guste y manden muuuuchos reviews! :D**

**Pasemos al vicio anterior: Odisea que me regaña por ser demasiado pesimista y subestimarme xD, le agradezco sus elogios mucho mucho :D Para Ying-Fa Diabolic Girl que le había encantado el vicio, le agradezco mucho. Y me decías que hiciera una historia de vampiros. En cuanto a eso, no estoy segura. Si no eres de leer mis historias xD, debes saber que tengo un grave problema de continuidad y no me gustaría dejar varado el fic después del primer capítulo. Así que quizás haga una en algún futuro, pero no estoy muy segura. Lyons que insistía con que siga mis otros fics xD. Bueno, amiga, ya los continuaré XD. Por mi parte, estoy actualizando el capítulo I de Todo Comenzó con un Robo, y casi lo termino. E iré actualizando de a poquito, depende si me dan los tiempos para continuar las historias xD Lamento ser tan desorganizada, pero el colegio me mata, y cuando no tengo nada que hacer, tengo más ganas de estar acostada que de escribir xD **

**Ya terminamos :) Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y continúen así :D Espero que disfruten de este vicio y la venganza de Sakura con Shaoran les resulte justa (?) xD**

**Lovene!**


	14. Calor

**Para 30 Vicios. Number eight, Calor :)**

**

* * *

**

**30 Vicios:**

**IIX, Calor.**

Estaba atravesando una crisis. Una gran, gran crisis. Cuando ese tipo de cosas me ocurrían, Tomoyo siempre estaba disponible con esa sonrisa maternal tan propia de ella, sus consejos sabios y maduros, y un relajante té de hierbas. Pero ese día, mi amiga estaba de viaje en Francia, maravillada con los importantes desfiles de París e ignorante de mi situación y de las estupideces que podía cometer sin ella. Pero no era su culpa, puesto que la única idiota soy yo. Y era idiota, irremediablemente idiota. Porque ese día en el que yo atravesaba una crisis, decidí contarle mis problemas a ésa persona. A esa arrogante, molesta y atractiva persona. A Shaoran Li, el chico que me fastidiaba la vida desde que tenía memoria y el chico que, curiosamente, tenía a todas las niñas de Seijo besando el suelo por donde caminaba.

Tuve la desgracia de quedarme cavilando sobre la crisis en la biblioteca, sin prestarle el más mínimo de atención al libro que fingía leer.

Siento una presencia sentarse a mi lado, pero la ignoro. Mis problemas eran mucho más importantes.

— Kinomoto —miro a mi izquierda y encuentro a ésa persona.

— ¿Qué? —espeté más brusca de lo que quería sonar.

Sonrió divertido — Me parece que hoy no es un buen día para tí, Kinomoto.

Fruncí el ceño — No, no lo es —desvié mi vista—. Y no estoy de humor para tus burlas, Li.

Pensé que con eso lograría dejarle en claro que, en efecto, no quería tenerlo cerca de mí. Estaba jodidamente conflictuada y lo que menos necesitaba era su presencia que me ponía más histérica aún. Pero parecía que Shaoran Li no sabía captar las directas completamente directas, puesto que ni se inmutó.

— ¿Y qué te ocurre? —me preguntó.

Lo miré extrañada — ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Encogió los hombros — No lo sé. Supongo que estoy aburrido y tú necesitas alguien que te escuche —me explicó.

Lo consideré un momento pero después lo miré con el ceño fruncido — No lo haré, porque te reirás de mí y es lo que menos necesito ahora.

Me miró sorprendido — ¿De verdad crees que haría semejante cosa?

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

— De acuerdo —me dijo levantando las manos en son de paz—, no me reiré. Si es algo tan serio como parece, prometo que me comportaré —lo miré con desconfianza y sonrió ante mi actitud—. Hasta un sarcástico como yo tiene un límite, Kinomoto.

Lo dudé un poco. Era un tema bastante íntimo, pero pensándolo bien, quizá era la persona que necesitaba para hablar del tema. Al fin y al cabo, él era un hombre. Y yo necesitaba, por primera vez, la visión masculina de mi problema.

Suspiré — De acuerdo, pero te advierto que si te ríes, te golpearé.

Rió — Descuida, no lo haré.

Pasaron unos segundos. Desvié mi vista a mi regazo — Bien... verás... tengo algunos problemas con mi novio, Ryo.

— Ah, sí... ese sujeto —masculló esto último con un tono de ¿molestia?

Lo miré — ¿Ocurre algo?

— No, nada —desvió la vista, pero decidí no prestar atención a su extraña actitud.

— Bueno... él es muy amable conmigo, se comporta como un caballero y siempre está cuando lo necesito... en ese aspecto, no creo que pueda pedir nada más...

Sentí su mirada penetrante observarme — ¿Entonces?

— Bueno, entonces... —mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse—... ocurre que él, bueno... digamos que no... —¡maldita timidez!. Era lo que siempre pasaba cuando tenía que hablar de un tema similar. Decidí encarar la charla por otro lado que no me avergonzara tanto— ¿tú... qué sientes cuando besas a una chica?

Esa pregunta pareció sorprenderlo — ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

— Sólo contesta, Li.

Lo pensó — Es una sensación agradable, supongo —sus ojos ámbar me miraron confundidos—. Pero aún no entiendo tu punto.

Suspiré — Yo... cuando estoy con él... yo realmente no siento nada... —me sonrojé—... es decir, cuando él me besa, no me siento en las nubes como se supone que debería, ni me tiemblan las piernas, ni siento todas esas cosas que mis amigas describen cuando están con sus novios... —hice una pausa con las mejillas hechas dos manzanas y sin intención de desviar los ojos de mi regazo—. Es como si no tuviera efecto en mí, y no sé por qué...

— ¿Y eso... pasa siempre o—?

— Sí, siempre —lo interrumpí—. Hace casi tres meses que salimos, y nada ha cambiado. Comienzo a pensar que yo soy el problema.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

— Es que... sólo yo puedo ser el problema. Digo, él se comporta excelente conmigo, yo soy la que no responde correctamente...

Eso era verdad. Ryo era el único novio que había tenido, y desde un principio se comportó como toda chica desearía. Era un ejemplo para cualquiera: me respetaba, nunca tocaba más de lo que debía, no me presionaba. Entonces, no lograba entender por qué carajo sus besos me resultaban tan aburridos y monótonos como para no tener que esforzarme en quedarme dormida. Eso me angustiaba realmente, porque era mi culpa el no poder disfrutar de la relación. De hecho, si me ponía a pensarlo muy detenidamente, nosotros no teníamos una relación. Más bien parecíamos amigos, y lo peor era que no me molestaba en absoluto la idea. Muy en el fondo, prefería eso antes que besarlo y saber que no sentiría absolutamente nada. De todas formas, mis pensamientos eran demasiado confusos. Si al menos tuviera algún indicio de claridad sobre lo que debería hacer...

— ¿No has pensado que quizá... él no sea el indicado para tí?

Lo miré indignada — ¡No digas eso!. Si él es muy bueno conmigo y—

— Sí, ya conozco el resto —se mofó—, pero no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Puede ser excelente, como tú dices, pero no gustarte lo suficiente. No basta con las actitudes, también cuenta la pasión, Kinomoto —me explicó como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo mientras mi cara enrojecía.

Suspiré por enésima vez — Quizá tengas razón... pero, de todas formas... no sé qué hacer —suspiré.

Analicé la situación y pense que quizá Li estaba en lo cierto, y Ryo no despertaba en mí esa pasión que debería, por más bueno que fuese. Y tal vez yo no era el problema, sino que simplemente, no congeniábamos lo suficiente. Quizá la única relación que deberíamos mantener era la de amigos. Ya lo había considerado varias veces. Manteníamos una relación bastante distante: él vivía en Tokio y yo en Tomoeda. Nos habíamos conocido en una fiesta, y comenzado a salir un mes después. Eso era raro en mí, jamás había tenido novio, y nunca estuve muy segura, pero algo en ese momento me dijo que Ryo y yo podríamos tener una perfecta relación. Pero al parecer él no me gustaba lo suficiente, inlcuso Li lo había notado. Me dije que debía darle fin: jamás nos veíamos, y cuando lo hacíamos, él se comportaba como todo un caballero inglés, pero yo lo sentía como un amigo. Maldije mi propia estupidez al aventurarme en cosas de las que no estaba segura, y decidí ser menos arisca con mi compañero castaño.

Cuando estaba a punto de agradecerle a Li sobre su consejo que, odiando admitirlo o no, me había abierto un poco los ojos, sentí que una mano me tomaba de la nuca y unos labios aprisionaban fuertemente los míos. Sentí que una descarga eléctrica se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, una agradable descarga que jamás en mi vida había sentido. Permanecí estática, a la vez que sentía arder mis labios y ponérseme la piel de gallina. Me rendí finalmente, cuando mis ojos se cerraron y mis brazos se enredaron solos en su cuello, atrayéndolo más hacia mí, si es que eso era posible. Mi mente estaba perdida cuando le permití acceso a mi boca, deleitándome con su sabor, simplemente adictivo. El aire nos escaseaba a ambos, pero ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Nos detuvimos un instante para después retomar con más fuerza el baile de nuestras bocas y no sé por qué, pero yo terminé sentada sobre sus piernas, en el medio de la biblioteca. Agradecí luego estar en la parte más alejada, donde no había nadie. Los labios me ardían más que antes y mi corazón martilleaba como loco dentro de mi pecho cuando sus labios me abandonaron. Recobré el sentido de todo, y me percaté de que Shaoran Li, la persona que me fastidiaba desde que había llegado a Japón, me había besado. Pero eso no había sido un beso común y corriente, como el que estaba acostumbrada. No, eso había sido un beso de infarto, que había logrado encender cada parte de mí, y del cual no sabía si arrepentirme o pedirle que volviera a besarme.

Sólo miré, respirando agitadamente, su rostro, que en ese momento me resultó la cosa más perfecta del mundo. Sus ojos ámbar brillaban de una manera que jamás había visto, y esta vez, no me observaba con altanería o con burla, como solía hacerlo, sino de una manera... diferente. No sabría describirla, pero puedo asegurar que me quedé prendada a sus ojos y sin intención de volver a Tierra. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en su mirada que me resultó simplemente encantadora. Me había besado de una manera tan tierna, tan contraria a su forma de actuar conmigo, que me había resultado imposible resisitirme.

Me pregunté, luego de eso, por qué Ryo nunca logró producir esas sensaciones en mí. Y me dí cuenta entonces, que simplemente, él no era el indicado, tal y como había dicho Shaoran.

— Y dime... —me dijo luego de algunos segundos de observarnos sin hablar— ¿tampoco has sentido nada con esto?

No logré encontrar mi voz para responderle, así que le contesté de la única manera que sabía, él interpretaría. Lo atraje hacia mí y sentí que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Sonreí yo también. Me dije luego que quizás ser tan irremediablemente idiota como lo era tenía sus beneficios. Y que, definitivamente, le contaría mis problemas mucho más seguido a Shaoran Li.

* * *

**Buenas :). Vicio número catorce: Calor. No tenía muchas ideas para éste en particular, y sé que este vicio no es precisamente sobre el calor xD, pero espero que se entienda la idea. Las sensaciones que experimenta Sakura, la pasión y todo el rollo ese... xD En fin, ando media desinspirada (?), y creo que seguiré con el capi cuatro de Curando tus heridas después de escribir estas N/A xD. No sé qué les habrá parecido. Por mi parte, no estoy muy conforme con este vicio, pero como verán, el enjambre de abejas de la inspiración que pensé me perseguiría no vino a atacarme. De todas formas, las esperó acá, abejitas. Sentada frente al monitor, con mi cuerpo listo para las picaduras que me permitirán escribir cosas decentes -_- xD. Bue, nada más que decirrr...**

**Pasemos al vicio anterior: Para Odisea, la regañadora de Lovene por excelencia (?) xD Nah, mentira. Bue, me alegro que te haya gustado la venganza. A mí también me pareció justa, y tenés razón con lo de los one-shots: son más fáciles de escribir, de leer, autoconclusivos, placenteros (?), bah, creo que me he vuelto un poco adicta a ellos xD. Sobre todo a las tablas del livejournal que me dan ideas para escribir xD. Para Mary-T06 que le había gustado la idea de entrelazar los vicios, de hacer la segunda parte de la historia. Con respecto a eso, se me ocurrió de repente, pero no sé si vuelva a hacerlo. Si se da la situación supongo que sí, pero la verdad que hacerle la venganza a Shaoran me vino como anillo al dedo xD. **

**Bueno, terminamos :) Nos vemos en el próximo vicio, que espero pueda escribir y subirlo más rápido que este xD Que les guste y DEJEN REVIEWS! ;D Nos vemos!**

**Lovene.**

**PD: Actualicé "Mala Racha". Aviso para los que me regañaban por la no-continuidad xD, y también porque me gusta auto-publicitarme :P **


	15. Obsesión

**Para 30 Vicios. Number thirty, Obsesión :)**

**

* * *

**

**30 Vicios:**

**XXX, Obsesión.**

Hacía mucho tiempo que batallaba conmigo misma. No lograba descifrarlo, no lo entendía, y jamás lo había experimentado. Caminaba por los amplios pasillos del instituto, como una más del montón. Cargando mis libros y dirigiéndome hacia el aula de Historia. Aún seguía en esa lucha interna, cuando mi vista se topó con su figura. Y ahí fue cuando me quedé simplemente paralizada, sin mover un músculo. Mi corazón comenzó a latir de una manera descontrolada, me sonrojé y aún sabiendo que jamás notaría mi existencia, me puse nerviosa. Pasó por mi lado como si nada, embriagándome con su colonia masculina, y yo seguía ahí, paralizada. Mis piernas se dignaron a moverse luego de unos segundos, pero mi mente aún estaba bombardeada por esas preguntas que no sabía si quería responder.

Llegué al aula y me senté en mi pupitre, sabiendo que no prestaría el más mínimo de atención en toda la clase. No me importó. Mi mente seguía analizando, hasta que finalmente, no pude negarlo más.

Estaba obsesionada, obsesionada y sin remedio.

Evoqué el recuerdo de su piel de bronce, sus rasgos duros y a la vez perfectos. Su actitud, que me cautivaba. Los mil matices que había logrado encontrar en sus ojos ámbar. Las mil y ún expresiones de su rostro. Todos los almuerzos que había pasado contemplándolo, sin escuchar lo que mis amigas me decían, perdida en mi propio mundo. Perdida en él.

Había intentado negarlo, pero ya no podía más.

Estaba enamorada y obsesionada. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, obsesionada.

No podía dejar de pensar en él, simplemente se me hacía imposible. Cada pensamiento era llenado por su ceño fruncido, cada frase coherente era interrumpida por la visión de su cabello castaño alborotado.

Padecía una enfermiza y nada recíproca obsesión hacia Shaoran Li.

**&**

La clase de Historia pasó entre mis cavilaciones y los vanos intentos de mis amigas por devolverme a Tierra. De todas formas, ellas ya sabían que el único que podía tenerme así era Shaoran, por lo que respetaron mi silencio.

Decidí darme una vuelta por los alrededores del colegio. Tenía Matemática, y no valía la pena ir si me la pasaba toda la clase pensando en él. Me dirigí hacia el enorme árbol de Cerezo, que bañaba el suelo de hermosos pétalos rosados y llenaba el aire con su fragancia dulzona.

Cuando me acerqué un poco más, logré divisar una figura, y mis ojos se dilataron y mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró a niveles insospechados.

—Shaoran... —murmuré.

Ahí estaba: Shaoran Li, pacíficamente acostado en el césped, con los ojos cerrados, mostrándome su más serena expresión. Me aproximé varios pasos más, porque jamás le había visto en esa postura, y estaba lo suficientemente obsesionada como para desear plasmar esa imagen en mis retinas por el resto de la eternidad.

Pronto me dí cuenta que estaba dormido. Algo en mi pecho dió un vuelco, como cada vez que me percataba que él era adorable por donde se lo viese. En un pequeño momento de valentía, me atreví a sentarme a su lado, contemplándolo tan cerca como pudiera.

El flequillo castaño le caía en la frente, y se mecía con la suave brisa. Sus pestañas negras hacían sombras en sus mejillas. Los brazos detrás de la nuca, su respiración acompasada.

_Él se veía tan sereno._

Mi vista quedó posada en su boca ligeramente entreabierta. Sus labios eran tan... sugerentes. Yo quería besarlos, realmente quería hacerlo. Deseaba poder probarlos, aunque fuera una vez, pero sabía que sería imposible. Él jamás querría besar a una chica como yo. Él era demasiado perfecto para mí, pero estaba bien. De todas formas, yo jamás me atrevería a dirigirle la palabra, porque era muy tímida. ¡Y mucho menos besarlo!.

_«¿Por qué no?»_

¡Porque no!. Si sufro de taquicardia e hiperventilación cada vez que lo miro, ni quisiera imaginar lo que ocurriría si lo besara. No, no y no.

_«Cobarde. A Shaoran no deben gustarle las chicas cobardes»_

Puede que no, pero me da igual. Cobarde o no, no estoy a su altura. _No, no y no._

_«Piénsalo bien: él está dormido, ignorante de todo a su alrededor. Tú deseas besarlo, aunque sea un simple roce de labios de menos de un segundo. No creo que se dé cuenta»_

Tragué pesado. Extrañamente, comencé a considerar las ofertas de mi parte no racional, y me encontré bastante convencida de sus argumentos algunos minutos después. Yo estaba idiotamente enamorada de él, porque me parecía un encanto, con su arrogancia y su soledad; su actitud de chico malo y el hecho de que no le importara lo que pensaran los demás. Su rebeldía, su discreción. Su afán por no sobresalir, pese a su apariencia que no hacía más que ponerlo en la mirada de todos. Él jamás me correspondería, eso era un hecho. Pero, aunque fuera algo tan inocente como un corto beso, valdría la pena. Yo realmente deseaba que él fuera mi primer beso.

Me sonrojé fuertemente mientras gateaba hacia él. Cuando me encontré con su rostro tan perfecto a una distancia tan corta un sonrojo masivo se apoderó de mi cara. Las orejas me ardían y mi corazón latía desbocado. Fui acercándome, encontrándome cada vez más cerca de mi meta, hasta que me detuve a escasos centímetros. Podía sentir su suave respiración haciéndome cosquillas, y tenía la impresión que en cualquier momento me desmayaría.

_«Basta de tanta indecisión. ¡Bésalo de una vez!»_

Mis labios se posaron fuertemente contra los suyos. Temí que se despertara, pero ni se movió. Al instante, sentí que un millón de descargas eléctricas viajaban por todo mi cuerpo. Y aunque me dije que serían menos de unos segundos, no pude evitarlo pero permanecí un buen rato acariciando suavemente sus perfectos labios, haciendo todo lo que la situación me permitía.

Me separé, viendo que aún seguía pacíficamente dormido. El calor en mi cara y la vergüenza que me invadían eran demasiado como para permanecer más tiempo allí. Me fui, corriendo directo al baño para mojarme el rostro y tratar de disminuir la sensación de adrenalina.

**&**

—Lo hice. Lo besé y debería sentirme dichosa, pero —vi mi reflejo en el espejo. Tenía una sonrisa amarga—... hubiera deseado que él me correspondiera.

Luego de mi gran _'hazaña'_, me encontraba decepcionada y triste. Sobre todo triste. No sabía por qué, luego de haberme hecho la idea de que el jamás —repito, jamás— se fijaría en mí, y que lo besaba sin ningún consentimiento, me sentía tan decepcionada por haberlo hecho. Debería saber que un beso mientras dormía era a lo único que podía aspirar, pero le quería tanto. Le quería tanto como para querer más que eso. Podría sonar cursi, tonto e improbable estar tan estúpidamente enamorada de alguien con quien jamás has cruzado palabra. Pero yo lo estaba, y deseaba conocerlo y perderme en él como siempre lo hacía. Perderme en su personalidad, conocer sus secretos, sus miedos, sus alegrías y sus tristezas. ¡Deseaba, aunque fuera, ser una amiga!

Salí del baño, con el espíritu por los pies y la cabeza gacha. En resumen, aquella estupidez de besar al motivo de mi obsesión había sido una felicidad efímera. Fugaz y momentánea, que vendrían a ser sinónimos, pero ni modo...

—Tonta, tonta Sakura —me regañé en voz baja—... Tonta, tont—

Mi cuerpo chocó directamente contra la pared, y subí la vista sin entender del todo qué ocurría, pues estaba muy ocupada insultándome. Todas mis funciones cerebrales se detuvieron cuando me dí cuenta de quién estaba en frente mío.

Shaoran Li

_«No, tu abuelita. Y esta vez no duerme»_

Mi intento de frase coherente fracasó rotundamente —L-Li... y-yo... ¿q-qué estás...—?

Me atrajo hacia él y sus labios atacaron sin piedad a los míos. Me quedé sin mover un sólo músculo, con los ojos hechos dos platos, mi sistema nervioso colapsando al sentir sus caricias. La pequeña parte racional de mi ser se fue de vacaciones cuando comencé a corresponder, sintiéndome torpe, pero luego logré alcanzar su ritmo. Mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello, y tuve la osadía de jugar con los cabellos castaños de su nuca. Casi me muero cuando su cuerpo me aprisionó más contra la pared, y cuando comenzó a mordisquear mis labios de una manera tortuosamente lenta. Su lengua jugueteó con la mía, mientras acariciaba mi espalda con delicadeza.

Descendió con pequeños besos hasta mi cuello. Suspiré cuando su nariz rozó mi piel, y perdí la cuenta de las veces que había suspirado cuando volvió a besarme, esta vez lento, con ternura.

Protesté cuando se separó de mí y lo miré. Mis piernas perdieron cualquier clase de función, y quedé colgada a su cuello. De no ser porque me sostenía por la cintura, ya me hubiera estampado contra el suelo.

—Ésto fue un beso —me dijo.

Había quedado muy impactada por los sucesos anteriores, pero palidecí al instante cuando le oí decir eso —¿E-estabas... despierto?

Sonrió torcidamente —Todo el tiempo.

Mi cara se convirtió en una manzana y creí que explotaría —Y-yo... y-yo —balbuceé—... tú... ¿cómo supiste que—?

—Tenía los ojos abiertos mientras te acercabas. Además, el perfume que usas —escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Casi desfallezco cuando le sentí oler mi cabello—... ese aroma a cerezos que tienes me enloquece.

¿Cómo sabía él que yo usaba esa fragancia?. Demasiada información, y mi cuerpo aún no se recuperaba de lo anterior.

—Yo... n-no entiendo... ¿c-cómo sabes eso de mí y p-por qué... por qué me has besado? —le pregunté. Mi vista se escondió de sus ojos ámbar.

Me tomó de la barbilla y sonrió —Ya sabía que eras despistada, ¿pero tanto? —me sonrojé ante su diversión—, ¿no te has dado cuenta aún?

—¿D-darme cuenta de qué?

Se acercó rozando mi nariz —Que me tienes loco, Sakura —mi cara luego de lo que dijo debió ser muy graciosa, porque rió de manera encantadora—. ¿No te lo esperabas?

—E-e-hh... ¿esto es alguna clase de broma?

—¿Parezco el tipo de persona que bromearía con cosas así? —me preguntó, aún divertido por mi confusión.

Negué con la cabeza.

Esto sucedía sólo en mis sueños, y no podía ser real. Contemplé sus ojos ámbar que brillaban de una manera que me fascinó. Me perdí en ellos como siempre, sintiendo esa calidez en mi pecho como cada vez que lo veía. Y entonces me di cuenta de que yo le gustaba a Shaoran Li. Mi cara se encendió cuando caí en que era real. Una sensación de gloria comenzó a embargarme.

—¿Y-yo... te gusto? —pregunté, una sonrisa formándose poco a poco en mi rostro.

—Digamos que me obsesionas —murmuró contra mis labios antes de besarme otra vez. Le correspondí, diciéndome que procuraría hacerle caso un poco más seguido a aquella parte tan sabia y tan irracional de mí. El mundo desapareció para mí en ese instante, y creánme que no deseaba volver más.

_Estaba enamorada y obsesionada. Irremediablemente obsesionada._

¡Y cómo me gusta!.

* * *

**Hello :) Les traigo el número quince. Lo acabo de escribir recién. Son las cinco y diecisiete de la mañana, y la inspiración me surgió a las tres en esta noche de insomnio. A las seis tengo que prepararme para el fucking colegio, tengo prueba y estoy desveladísima xD. Pasando al tema del vicio, ¿les gustó?. A mí me pareció tierno, y no puedo evitar poner a Shaoran acorralando a Sakura contra la pared (?) xD Esta pareja me puede :P En fin, dejen sus lindos reviews & díganme su más sincera opinión :)**

**Pasemos al otro vicio, Calor: La-caja de Estrella-Nocturna, me parece bien que cada vez que leas un vicio cierres los ojos y te prepares mentalmente. Es bueno para afrontar las descargas de pasión; sólo espero que hayas cerrado muy bien los ojitos antes de leer este. Digo, por lo de las secuelas xD. Si el técnico no te arregla la computadora, decile que le voy a averiguar la dirección y le voy a quemar la casa :D Así que más vale que haga bien su trabajo xD. Nah, no soy tan mala, pero espero que puedas recuperar la historia que me tiene intrigada. Quiero ver como me describes *da saltitos de emoción*. Eso sí, en la descripción no olvides poner que soy anormal/alcohólica (?)/rara/adicta a Shaoran :D Nos leemos pronto, amiga!!. **

**Odisea, que ya no regaña más xD Ahw, no te preocupes por volverte repetitiva, que me encanta recibir halagos (?) Suben mi tan poco elevado ego xD Shaoran es malo/celoso/irremediablemente sexy y lo queremos tal y como es xD. Ojalá que te guste Mala Racha & Insolente Ladronzuela. Sobre esta última, me deprime un poco que nadie haya comentado xD. Me parece que no lo reedité muy bien que digamos xD. Bah, no importa, voy a seguir reeditando :P Bechos :)**

**Lyons, que siempre me recuerda que debo terminar mis historias xD. Es verdad, DEBO terminarlas. Estoy en eso, aunque nadie me crea y todos piensen que soy desorganizada/abandonadora (?)/negligente con los fics . Rescato que actualicé Mala Racha y reedité Todo comenzó con un robo (Insolente Ladronzuela), y que actualicé 30 Vicios xD. Todo de a poco. Besitos! **

**Chiyo Asakura, sep, a mí tampoco me convenció ese vicio, pero bue xD. Espero que te guste este, le tengo un poco más de fe xD **

**En fin, terminamos. Muchas gracias por los reviews y sigan comentando :D Nos leemos en el próximo vicio!! **

**+Lovene.**


End file.
